Red vs RWBY vs Blue
by Patriot Games
Summary: The Reds, Blues, Agents Washington, and Carolina have just defeated the director and project Freelancer for good. However, before they can celebrate a mysterious portal draws them and a former enemy into the world of Remnant. Now they, team RWBY, and team JNPR might be the only thing between the multiverse and an ancient evil.
1. The portal

The Reds, Blues, Agents Washington and Carolina have just defeated the director and project Freelancer for good. However, before they can celebrate a mysterious portal draws them and a former enemy into the world of Remnant. Now they, team RWBY, and team JNPR might be the only thing between the multiverse and an ancient evil.

**(Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this as I plan to update it frequently. Please leave a review, god or bad it helps.)**

Agent Carolina heard a gunshot from down the hallway. She stopped for just a second, looked back, and then kept walking. She didn't need to investigate the origin of the shot, for she already knew where it had come from, and where it had gone. She walked back into the main room of the installation where she met up with Agent Washington and his motley crew of simulation troopers, the Red team and the Blue team. Red team's leader was Sarge, a militaristic man who saw everything in the light of war. She respected him, but also knew well that he was just as big of an idiot as the rest of them. The rest of Red team was comprised of Simmons, Grif, Donut, and Lopez. Simmons was by far the smartest person on Red team and Sarge's #2. Grif was a sloth, lazy as all get out, but never the less a great soldier. Donut, as his team called him, was a mediocre fighter at best and was the dictionary definition of a pervert. Lopez was the most rational person on Red team or really of anyone other than her and Wash, but he was a robot and his voice box could only speak Spanish.

The blue team's leader used to be her current AI, Church or Epsilon. However, when he lost his robotic body and became digital, Tucker took over as leader. Tucker was on par with Donut. The only differences between the two was that when the chips were down, Tucker could lead and fight effectively. The rest of Blue team consisted of Caboose, Kaikaina, and Doc. Caboose had a mental issue that prevented his mind from advancing beyond that of a 15 year old. Thus, he was comically stupid, but was the most resourceful of anyone there. Kaikaina, or "Sister," was Grif's sister and a feminist to some degree. Her combat prowess was as low as Donut and Simmons though. Doc was technically not a member of Blue team; however, he would tend toward their side in a battle due to their inferior numbers. He was the Red and Blue team medic, a job at which he was mediocre. However, his combat skill was exceptionally high due to his possession of an AI fragment called O'Malley. O'Malley could temporarily take control of Doc, and his skill was on par with her own.

Kaikaina had left Blue team years ago, and Doc had stayed on the ship they arrived in to repair Lopez, who was shot by Washington under hazy circumstances.

"Is he…?" Washington asked but trailed off.

"Yes." Carolina said softly.

"Well good reddens." Sarge yelled enthusiastically.

"I can't believe it, we finally defeated project Freelancer!" Simmons said.

Church appeared next to Carolina in his AI form. "We may have taken down the director, but there are still plenty of Freelancer agents out there that we should probably take down. Not to mention all the tech that Freelancer left behind."

"Well that won't be too tough; after all, we've got the two best agents on our side." Tucker said while gesturing to Carolina and Washington.

"Besides, we killed the Meta by ourselves." Grif commented.

"By the skin of your teeth." Washington corrected him.

"Well whatever we're going to do, we should go check on Doc and Lopez first." Simmons suggested.

"Agreed." Carolina said.

The group exited the Freelance facility and met up with Doc at the Pelican gunship outside. Doc was holding Lopez's head while using a tool on it.

"Doc is my Spanish speaking terminator ready for action!" Sarge inquired.

"Buen señor, ¿por qué están estos idiotas aquí?" ["Good lord, why are these idiots here?"]

"I think that's a yes Sarge." Washington said.

"Good to have back on your feet Lopez." Simmons said.

"Para mi gran consternación." ["To my great dismay."]

"Um… Guys… There is a big black circle coming toward us…We should run." Caboose said in a calm tone.

"What!" They said in unison.

"Yeah… It is right over there." Caboose said and then pointed to a strange black portal approaching them at a running speed.

"Sh*t! Run!" Carolina yelled.

They all started running away. Doc mistakenly dropped Lopez's head on the ground and it was swallowed by the portal, as well as the Pelican. Grif, being lazy and never working out, was unable to outrun the portal and fell into it. Simmons stopped shortly to see what had become of his friend but got swallowed himself. Caboose tried hiding from the portal but to no avail. Sarge and Carolina tried shooting at it, also to no avail. Tucker tried using his alien sword to close it but was swallowed. Eventually the only ones left were Donut, Church, and Washington.

"Just keep running!" Washington yelled.

Donut tripped on a root and could not get up in time. "Oh dear, I'm being swallowed by a giant hole!"

Washington continued running for miles but the portal kept on him. He eventually ran into a dead end of a canyon.

"Well, this sucks." He said aloud as the portal got closer.

"Quite literally." Church said from Washington's helmet as they were swallowed.

…

Washington lay on the ground unconscious for hours. That portal had sapped his strength. Church finally rebooted and looked around Washington. They appeared to be in a forest of some kind; apparently, the season was fall as everything was red, yellow, orange, and brown. Church continued looking around until his eyes stopped on someone he never thought he'd see again. He screamed in terror at the sight of the figure. Washington slowly came to, and was greeted by the sight of Agent Maine holding his hand out to the half-dead Freelancer.


	2. Welcome to Remnant

**(Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter as I got a great response to the last one. Please leave a review, good or bad it helps.)**

"Maine!" Washington yelled while trying to back away from the Meta.

Maine backed away slightly and raised his hands to show that he was not a threat.

"What the hell, man! We saw you die! How are you even alive?" Washington screamed as he kept backing away. "Moreover, where the hell are we, and what was that portal?"

Maine's head went back at that. He made a circle with his hands and then a question mark.

"The portal? Big black circle traveling at running speed?" Washington said as he stopped backing up.

Maine made a circle with his hands and pointed at Wash, then at the circle.

"Yes," Wash said.

Maine tapped his chest and made the circle again.

"Hell, you got swallowed too?" Washington asked.

Maine nodded his head.

"And you're not a psychotic AI hunting maniac anymore?" Wash asked in a tone that was understandably upset.

Maine shook his head.

"Great… Just great. So, I'm trapped in God only knows where, with a guy who tried to murder me once, and have no idea if that thing will come back again." Wash paused for a few seconds. "Have you seen anyone else?"

Maine again shook his head. Wash lay his head on a tree behind him and sighed. "It's going to a long day."

**...**

When Carolina came to, she was lying in some bush. She tapped her HUD and tried to contact the others.

"This is agent Carolina; does anybody copy?" She said twice before switching to an open frequency.

"This is agent Carolina of project Freelancer, does anybody read me? I repeat this is agent Carolina of project Freelancer. I am stranded in a forest, and my GPS is down, does anyone copy?" She said almost in vain.

She was about to shut off her communication array when a muffled but distinguishable signal came through.

"Agent Carolina, I hear you, do you know what season the forest you are in is?" The transition asked.

"Fall, who is this? You sound like a kid." Carolina asked.

"My name is Blake; I'm a student at Beacon academy." The communication said.

"Well, Blake, do you have a guess as to where I am?" Carolina asked.

"You're definitely in the Forever-Fall Forrest. It's one of the forests outside of the city of Vale. Based on the transmission strength, I would guess that you're in the western half of it." Blake said.

"Okay, what direction do I walk in to get to Vale?" Carolina asked.

"East, but that would take you through Grim territory," Blake said.

"Grim?" Carolina asked.

"You know, Grim, evil monsters hell-bent on killing everyone. You're not from around here, are you?" Blake asked.

"Kid, you have absolutely no idea," Carolina said.

"Are you alone? Or do you have a team?" Blake asked.

"I had a team; don't know what happened to them," Carolina said while scanning her surroundings for Grim.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Listen, I can get a search party organized to look for you, but it might take time." Blake said.

"ETA?" Carolina asked.

"Couple hours, maybe more," Blake said.

"Alright, but I'm going to move east and try to find my team," Carolina said.

"Okay, just be careful of Grim," Blake warned.

"Trust me, kid…" Carolina looked at her shotgun and plasma rifles. "It'll take more than a pack of wild animals to put me down."

"Good luck, agent Carolina," Blake said as the transmission ended.

…

Simmons had met up with Grif and found Lopez's head. Now, they were looking for the Pelican and the rest of Lopez's body.

"Prefiero morir antes que seguir con otro de ustedes, idiotas, locas aventuras." ["I'd rather die than go on another one of you idiots insane adventures."] Lopez said.

"We missed you too, Lopez," Simmons said.

"Yeah, things got real dull without you. Mostly because Sarge turned to Simmons to fill the role of mechanic." Grif said.

"¿Cómo se siente hacer algo con tu vida?" ["How does it feel to actually work for once in your life?"] Lopez asked.

"Yeah, I wonder where Sarge is, too," Simmons said.

"Mi vida no tiene sentido." ["My life is meaningless."]

Suddenly Caboose came running out of a bush followed by Doc.

"Run!" Doc yelled as he and Caboose speed pass the three reds.

"From what?" Grif yelled back to Doc.

A giant black bear jumped out of the brush and roared. It had red eyes and white armor plates that Simmons guessed where bone. It saw the reds and started charging them.

"That!" Doc yelled back.

Grif shot it twice before running, but Simmons dodged the creature and yelled back to Doc.

"Doc, bring out O'Malley! I can talk him through killing this thing!" Simmons screamed, which got the creature's attention.

Doc lost control of his body as O'Malley, or Omega took over.

"Yes, now I will inflict unimaginable pain on all of you!" O'Malley said before seeing the creature.

"Shut up and kill that thing!" Grif screamed while shooting at the creature.

"O'Malley, sweep its legs and break its neck," Simmons yelled.

O'Malley side kicked the monster in the knee, grabbed its neck, and smashed its face into his own knee. Then he swung around its neck and drop-kicked it in the spine, paralyzing it from the waist down. O'Malley ran up the creatures' neck, grabbed it, and swung around it in a clockwise motion. The creature fell dead, and its head rolled to Caboose's feet. Before Simmons had a chance to analyze the monster, it dissipated into a black gas leaving only a black puddle of slime.

"Neat!" Caboose said while everyone else tried to figure out what that monster was.

**...**

Sarge and Tucker had been running from a giant double-headed snake for a half an hour before they finally met up with Carolina. The three viciously battled the snake but were not making much of a dent. Sarge ducked behind cover to reload his shotgun.

"Where in Sam's Hill, did this thing come from?" Sarge yelled out.

"Moreover, what the hell is it?" Tucker asked as he narrowly avoided being eaten alive.

"I talked to a local over an open broadcast earlier; she said that the creatures in this area are called Grim and that they're extremely hostile," Carolina yelled while shooting the creature in the eye with her plasma rifles.

"Hostile, that's the greatest understatement ever! Of all time!" Tucker said.

Tucker and Carolina were knocked off their feet when the creature curled up and shot out in all directions like a whip. Sarge popped out of cover only to come face to face with one of its heads.

"If I die, you're coming with me!" Sarge said as he blasted the beast at point-blank with his shotgun.

The creature recoiled but only appeared to get angrier. The beast prepared to finish the three off but stopped as agent Maine side kicked one of its heads off.


	3. Old enemy, New friend

**(Hey everyone, the story is off to a great start, and I definitely intend to update this regularly. I want to thank CliffySilver66 for the feedback and tips he's been giving me; I appreciate it a lot. As usual, please leave a review, good or bad it helps.)**

The snakes' remaining head roared in pain as Maine landed and prepared to charge the beast again.

"Sh*t, it's the Meta!" Tucker yelled.

"How in blazes did he get here?" Sarge said.

"It doesn't matter, shoot him!" Carolina yelled.

"WAIT!" Washington yelled as he and Donut ran in shooting at the snake.

"The Meta is on our side, our good side." Donut said.

"Yeah, he's with us," Washington said as he dove into cover next to Carolina.

"How the hell…" Carolina was interrupted by the snake roaring again as Maine broke its spine.

Maine ran up the Grim's back, jumped, and landed in a hammer blow on its head, killing it instantly. Maine stood victorious on the snakes' remaining head until it vaporized into a black puddle. The former Freelancer dropped down to the ground and stood up only to find himself on the wrong end of Carolina's shotgun.

"Give me… One reason… Why I should blow your head off… Right here and now!" She yelled in an understandably perturbed tone.

"You know he can't speak right," Washington said.

"Shut up, Wash!" Carolina yelled.

Maine raised his hands slowly.

"Really, that's the best you've got! That is all you've got to say for killing North, trying to kill me, trying to kill Wash and his team! Pathetic!" Carolina yelled.

A different roar rang out in the distance.

"Dang, it's almost like negative emotions attract those things." Sarge guessed.

"Hey Carolina, I can give you a reason to keep Maine around," Wash suggested.

"Don't… Call him that! This thing is not Maine! Maine was a loyal soldier, a trustworthy teammate, and… A friend. This thing is none of those! It's a mindless killer, whose only goal is to steal every AI it comes near and kill everyone that gets in its way! Maine died, the second I gave him Sigma!" Carolina yelled.

"O really, than why is Wash not dead, and I'm not in the Meta's hands?" Church said after appearing next to Washington.

"Carolina, I woke up completely defenseless. The Meta found me and could have easily killed me and taken Church. However, he didn't, and he saved Donut from a pack of wolf-like creatures back there too. Now you tell me, would the Meta do that? Or would Maine?" Washington said in a slightly more hostile way.

Carolina wanted to stay angry, wanted to stay ready to pull the trigger. However, something inside her made her lower the gun. "You might not be the Meta, but that doesn't make you Maine either," Caroline said before storming off. "Come on; we're moving east."

Maine thought about what Carolina had said as they walked. He knew he deserved a shotgun round in the head. His mind wandered to when he had torn Carolina's AIs out of her head and thrown her off a cliff. The memory made him wince in pain. Tucker noticed this and walked with Maine for a while. At last, he finally mustered the courage to ask, "Hey, you alright?" Maine gave a moan and then looked at Tucker, nodded his head, and kept walking.

"So, what happened to you?" Washington asked Carolina.

"I tried contacting you, and when that didn't work, I switched to an open frequency," Carolina said.

"And?" Washington asked.

"I had a nice chat with a local," Carolina said.

"So, we are on an inhabited planet." Washington realized.

"Yeah, and apparently it has a pest problem," Carolina said.

Washington looked back. "Woah, you don't say." He said sarcastically.

"Well, they also said that there would be a search party that would look for us," Carolina said.

"I take it you haven't exactly lit a signal fire or shot a flare." Washington returned the jab.

Just then, a pack of giant black wolves circled the group. One of them tried to charge Carolina but got its head blown off by her plasma rifle. The rest of the pack attacked one by one but met similar fates. They had almost finished off the wolves when a giant bear with bone armor pads came at them. It knocked the freelancers off their feet and scattered Sarge, Tucker, and Donut. Washington had barely gotten to his feet when the beast swiped him into a tree. It started charging him again, this time to finish him but was stopped when a sniper rifle round hit its knee. The creature roared in pain as it tried to overcome the busted joint, all the while it failed to notice a girl in a red and black dress coming at it with a scythe. Washington finally caught sight of the girl as she decapitated the bear and moved on to what remained of the wolves. She looked no older than 15 if he had to guess, and she didn't look physically strong enough to handle such a large weapon. Yet she handled it gracefully and effectively as all the remaining hostiles were quickly eliminated. Just as the snake had, they vaporized, leaving only a black puddle in their wake.

"That was close, hey, are you guys alright? Also, cool armor." She said as she helped Sarge to his feet.

"Thank you, ma-am, and yes, we're fine, thanks to you and that fine weapon of yours," Sarge responded.

She blushed a little at Sarge's complement. "Thanks. Oh, are any of you agent Carolina?" She asked as if he had forgotten.

"That would be me," Carolina said as she got to her feet. "I assume you're the rescue party?"

"Yeah, my name is Ruby, Ruby Rose. My teammates and I are out here looking for you." Ruby said.

"Ruby Rose, now that's a cool name." Donut said.

"Dude, it's just like Peter Parker, or Clark Kent! Are you some kind of movie star or internet character?" Tucker asked.

"No, although that would be pretty cool, I'm just a student at Beacon academy," Ruby answered.

"Wait, a student? Who is on what to send a bunch of kids out here? There's like monsters and sh*t out here!" Washington asked in a worried tone.

"Grim? Their no problem for us, we train to kill them every day." Ruby said.

"You train to kill monsters as school! Dude, I actually want to go back to school now!" Tucker said.

"Yeah, where do we sign up?" Donut asked.

"Beacon is one of the four huntsmen academies. There are other normal schools too, but Beacon is only for the people who want to fight Grim and defend Remnant." Ruby said.

"Remnant? Is that the planet we're on?" Carolina asked.

"Blake wasn't kidding when she said that you aren't from around here." Ruby looked at Carolina, confused.

"Listen, kid, about three hours ago we were on a planet called Chorus fighting an army of evil robots. Next thing we know, we're getting chased by a black portal, and when we got swallowed by it, we ended up here." Washington said.

"Wow, so you guys aren't even from Remnant," Ruby said, shocked. 'Ozpin is going to have a field day with these guys.' She thought.

"Hang on men; we've forgotten one important piece of information!" Sarge said.

"What?" Tucker and Donut said at once.

"Our names!" Sarge answered them.

"Oh right! I'm Tucker. He's Sarge. The pink one is Donut. You know Carolina. The white one is Maine or Meta. And the blue and yellow guy is Washington." Tucker said.

"Nice to meet you," Ruby said.

"Hey, it's not pink, it's light-ish red." Donut said.

"Is there a difference?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, I assume Blake is your teammate?" Carolina asked.

"Yeah, she, my sister Yang, our other teammate Weiss, and our sister team JNPR are out here looking for you guys," Ruby said.

"Could you tell them that there are still five members of our group missing?" Carolina asked.

"Sure," Ruby said as she pulled out a communication device. "Hey guys, I found agent Carolina and part of her team. They're fine, but they say that five members of their group are still missing." Ruby said.

"There are still five people missing! That sounds bad." A familiar voice said on the communicator.

"Who is this?" Ruby asked.

Tucker recognized the voice instantly, though. "Caboose! Where the hell are you! And how did you get one of these people's comlinks?" Tucker asked.

"Scrolls." Ruby corrected.

"Oh, yeah, we were looking for the ship… And then a big monster attacked us… And then these strange people with awesome weapons tried to help us… But the monster won, and it captured everyone but Lopez and I." Caboose said.

"What!" Everyone yelled at once.

"Caboose, where are you now?" Washington asked.

"We found the ship, and we're hiding in it." He said.

"Caboose, we need you to activate the distress beacon so that we can find you," Carolina instructed.

"Okay." Walking could be heard over the scroll. "Um… There are like a million buttons here, which one turns on the beacon?" Caboose asked.

"There should be one next to the copilot seat that has a big red triangle on it. Push that one." Tucker said.

Suddenly a distress beacon appeared on Ruby's scroll as well as the Freelancers' HUDs.

"Did that work?" Caboose asked.

"Yeah, sit tight, buddy, we're on our way," Tucker said as everyone started walking in the direction of the signal.

**...**

Simmons woke up in complete darkness. He tried to move around but realized that he was upside down and tied up. "Grif, Doc… Lopez, Caboose… Blake? Anybody?" He called out.

Simmons turned on his helmet lights only to see a horrifying sight. Grif, Doc, Blake, and her friends all hung unconscious from the ceiling in some kind of silk or white rope. Simmons was about to try to wake them up when he heard a high-pitched roar from further down the cave. He swallowed hard as the massive Grim revealed itself.


	4. To the rescue, probably

**(Hey, everyone, nothing new for this chapter. I just wanted to thank everyone who has been asking questions, giving me pointers, and everyone who has reviewed the story. Reviews help me learn as a writer, and they improve the quality of the story, whether scalding or complementary. Please review the story if you have not yet, I read all reviews and consider them :)**

**1 hour ago**

"Are you sure you didn't lose the signal?" Grif said in an annoyed voice as the group walked through the forest.

"I didn't lose it. It just got harder to pinpoint." Simmons said.

"Maybe the battery died, I hate when that happens." Caboose guessed.

"Actually, you might be right, Caboose. The only two reasons why the signal would go low like this are either one of those monsters wrecked the transmitter, or the battery is conserving power." Simmons said.

"Cada computadora tiene una firma activa por radio, ¿tal vez podrías intentar buscar la computadora principal de la nave o mi cuerpo?" ["Every computer has a radioactive signature, maybe you could try looking for the ship's main computer or my body?"]

"Dead on Lopez, we should watch our backs for more of those monsters. There could be hundreds of them out here." Doc said.

"Hey, Doc, how did you get O'Malley back? Last I recall you lost him?" Grif asked.

"Good question, he just came back when we went through the portal," Doc said.

"Man, what even was that thing?" Grif asked.

"Maybe it was a black hole." Caboose theorized.

"Caboose, we would all be dead if it was a black hole," Grif said.

"Well, maybe not," Simmons said. "After all, nobody knows what's on the other side of a black hole. We could very well be in a new dimension or maybe even an alternate universe."

"As long as it has pizza," Grif said.

"Grif, do you know how bad pizza is for your heart?" Doc asked.

"Quite Doc, let me be fat and happy in peace!" Grif said.

"¿A nadie más le preocupa qué otro tipo de monstruos podría haber aquí? No creo que los osos sean los únicos." ["Is nobody else worried about what kind of other monsters could be out here? I don't think bears are the only ones."] Lopez commented.

Simmons' datapad lit up all of a sudden.

"Good job Simmons, you found the ship," Grif said.

"I don't think that's the ship." Caboose said.

"I think this pad's broken. It says that the signal is getting closer." Simmons said as everyone except Caboose, who was holding Lopez's head, looked at the datapad.

"Mierda." ["Sh*t."] Lopez said as he and Caboose saw trees falling over in the distance.

"Hey, guys." Caboose tried to warn his teammates. "I think there is another monster coming this way. It is also bigger this time."

Nobody listened. Caboose looked at Lopez's head and asked, "We should run, right?"

"Si, muy rapido" ["Yes, very quickly!"] Lopez yelled.

"Okay, bye guys." Caboose said as he ran off.

"Wait Caboose, where are you going?" Simmons yelled before hearing the monster roar. He, Doc, and Grif slowly turned around and looked up. They were staring straight at a five-story tall tarantula, and it looked pissed.

"Is it too late to run?" Grif asked.

The three bolted as fast as they could toward the tree line. Grif pulled out the brute shot he had been carrying, and Simmons readied his rocket launcher. They had almost reached what they thought would be suitable cover when the creatures' leg completely smashed it. The monster, when spread out, covered the whole field. Simmons and Grif fired everything they had at the monster, and while it did some noticeable damage to the main body of the creature, they only managed to make it mad. It roared in pain but bashed the three into a tree with its leg. Doc tried to get up but was shot by a green sludge from the monster's mouth. He flew into another tree as the solution solidified into a kind of web.

"Doc! You okay?" Grif asked as he ran up to the medic.

"I'll be… fine." Doc said as he passed out.

"Simmons, don't let it shoot you!" Grif yelled to his friend, who was distracting the beast. "The webs have some kind of tranquilizer in them!"

"Well then get over here and help me!" Simmons yelled as he narrowly dodged a web and a stomp.

Grif ran into the field to help Simmons but noticed that the underside of the spider's joints did not have armor plates.

"Simmons, shoot its legs!" Grif yelled.

Simmons fired a rocket at the spider's front-most leg, completely blowing it off. It reeled in pain but swiped both members of Red team into the air. They came down hard and were crushed by their heavy weaponry landing on top of them. The monster slowly approached them, savoring the thought of ending them.

"It's been nice knowing you buddy," Simmons said.

"Man, this sucks," Grif said as the spider raised its leg to stomp on them.

Just before the Grim could kill them, though, automatic weapon fire pelted the spider's face.

"Caboose?" Grif asked as he looked to his side.

A teenager in a green jacket ran into the field dual-wielding automatic pistols with blades attached to them. He looked to be around 15 years old, Asian, with long black hair. Following him was another teenaged girl who wielded a hammer. Following him was another teenaged girl who wielded a battle hammer. She had short orange hair and a grey / pink uniform. As Grif scanned the tree line, he could see another girl in Spartan-like attire holding a shield and sniper rifle. She had pale skin and long red hair. Grif would have observed more about them, and he not been pulled into nearby brush by someone behind him. He was about to protest when he saw the tied up Doc and Simmons there too. He looked up to see a teenaged girl in black and white cloths and a bow on her head. Behind her stood a guy with blonde hair, white armor, a sword, and shield. Two other girls were inspecting Simmons, one in a white and well-cleaned dress with pale skin and ice blue hair, and another with a motorbike jacket and skirt brandishing long, vibrant yellow hair.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Grif asked.

"I'm Blake; this is Juane, Weiss, and Yang. We're from Beacon academy, responding to a distress call from agent Carolina." The girl in black said.

"Wait, Carolina's alive, where!" Grif yelled.

"We thought you guys might know," Juane said.

Suddenly the girl wielding the hammer flew into their cover, tangled in a green web. She gasped for air a couple of times before passing out.

"Nora!" Juane yelled as he ran over to the girl.

"Don't touch the webs; they have some kind of chemical in them that acts as a tranquilizer!" Grif warned.

"Yang, Weiss, get out there and replace Nora. Juane and I can handle this." Blake said.

The biker girl got up and clapped her hands together as her bracelets transformed into miniature shotgun gauntlets. The other girl pulled out a sword, and they both charged the creature.

"Aren't you guys a bit young to be a rescue force?" Simmons asked.

"Well, all the second year teams were on missions," Blake said.

"But you're kids! Who was on what to send kids to fight that thing?" Grif questioned.

Before Blake got a chance to answer, her scroll spoke up. "Guys, Weiss and Ren are down, and I can't get a hold of Ruby." It said.

Before Blake could respond, the Grim smashed the tree line surrounding the field. The rescue team's position was completely exposed, and the spider shot four green webs at the surviving Reds and rescuers. The first hit Juane, the second nailed Simmons, the third grazed Blake, but Grif dodged the fourth. The spider prepared the second volley but was shot in the face by the same sniper; however, her cover was exposed too. Grif ran over to Simmons but realized that he was out cold. He saw Blake try to get up but stumble dizzily, so he tackled her into a different set of bushes.

"I need… my weapon." She struggled to say drunkenly.

"No way, kid, you stay here. I'll try to lead that thing away." Grif said as he dashed out in front of the Grim. "Hey, ugly! Over here! Bet you can't catch me!" The spider ignored Grif while it cornered and shot the sniper girl. It finally turned its attention to Grif, but not before he gained what he thought was a huge head start.

"Come get me, you big piece of…" Grif stopped dead in his tracks when the spider leaped into the air so fast it disappeared. "What the hell?"

"CRASH!"

The forest around Grif was decimated when the spider landed directly on top of Grif's cover. Grif, being trapped under a log, looked up at the spider and said, "Awe sh*t!" The last thing Grif saw was a green web fly into his face.

Caboose and Lopez had seen the entire ordeal from some far of hills.

"No hagas lo que creo que vas a hacer." ["Don't do what I think you're going to do."] Lopez said.

"You're right Lopez; we have to save them!" Caboose said as he ran in the direction of the monster.

While Caboose was running through the forest, the spider found and captured Blake. Just before it did, though, she threw her scroll by a tree with a short-range distress signal. When Caboose arrived at the field, he saw the Grim lace all of its victims together and drag them off. He tried following it but quickly fell behind. Lopez's arguing, although completely undecipherable, eventually won Caboose over, and the two retreated to the hill. Caboose sat there in a sad mood for a while until a bright light caught his eye. He looked closer and saw the Pelican that they had been originally looking for.

"Oh my gosh, Lopez, we can fix the ship and use it to rescue Simmons, Doc, and Grif!" He shouted in excitement.

"Bueno, entonces vamos ya." ["Well then, let's go already."]

Caboose picked up Lopez, and the two started in the direction of the Pelican.

**Present Time**

Simmons watched the Grim for about an hour until it got up and left. Once it was gone, he whispered to the others, "Is anyone awake?"

"Barely," Doc whispered back.

"I'm up too," Blake said.

"Who are you?" Doc quietly asked.

"Her name is Blake; she and her team tried to save us back there," Simmons said.

"What was that thing?" Doc asked.

"It was Grim, but I've never seen or heard of one like that before," Blake said.

"What's a Grim?" Doc asked.

"Where are you guys even from, literally everybody in Remnant knows what Grim are?" Blake asked.

"This might sound weird, but we only ended up here because a weird portal swallowed us. A couple of hours ago were fighting an army of evil robots." Simmons said.

"Who even are you guys?" Blake asked.

"The Red Team and the Blue Team," Simmons said.

"So, you're like soldiers," Blake asked.

"Well, long story short. There was this evil group of people called Project Freelancer. They tried to pair soldiers with AIs to enhance their fighting; only they hurt a lot of people in the process. Eventually, some of the agents went rogue, and so did a couple of AIs. We were essentially a set of training dummies for the loyal agents, but we fought back when some of the rogue agents recruited us." Simmons said.

"I take it; agent Carolina was one of those rogue agents?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, how do even know about Carolina?" Doc asked.

"She sent out a distress call that I picked up," Blake said. "The head of our school sent my team, team RWBY, and team JNPR out to rescue you guys since all the second-year teams were on missions."

"Do those team names stand for something, or did you guys choose them?" Doc asked.

"Oh, during our orientation to the school, we got paired up with a partner at random. Then two sets of partners were put together, and their first initials made up the team name." Blake said.

"So, teams of four?" Simmons asked.

"Yes," Blake said.

"And two teams were sent out here, right?" Simmons asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Blake asked.

"Because I only count seven people, excluding me Doc and Grif," Simmons said.

Blake looked around and realized that Ruby, her team leader, was not there.

"The only one missing is Ruby Rose. She is my team's leader. I think she went off on her own before we got to you guys." Blake said.

"Ruby Rose, that's a cool name," Simmons said.

"Yeah, kind of like Bruce Banner or Miles Morales." Doc countered.

"Who are they?" Blake asked.

"Famous movie characters from our universe." Simmons said.

"Well, maybe she'll link up with the rest of our group and mount a rescue mission." Simmons theorized.

They heard the Grim roar again, this time much farther away.

"Whatever they do, I hope they do it soon," Blake said.


	5. Present Reunion, Past Remembrance

**(Hey, everyone again thanks for all the support. I finally fixed that error in the lore from chapter 3, for everyone that was confused; they were not on Chorus. They were still on the same planet as season 10. That said, this chapter is set a few weeks before the Vytal festival begins.)**

The group had been hiking for over an hour, and the effects were showing on the less competent members of the group.

"How much further? My ankles are dying!" Tucker yelled.

"Knock it off, we're almost there," Washington said.

"But that's what you said half an hour ago." Donut complained.

Maine looked at Donut and growled.

"You know on second thought… Doc did tell me to work on cardio." Donut said.

"So, who are the other people in your team?" Ruby inquired.

"Well, you spoke to Caboose over the radio. He is one of the blues and has a mental illness that prevents his intellect from advancing beyond that of 16 year old. Nevertheless, I guess that's not much of a problem considering he's about that old anyway. Lopez is the Red team's android who only speaks Spanish. Then there is our medic Doc. He's not the sharpest tool in the shed, but he's the only thing we have. And then there is Grif…" Sarge cut off Washington. "WHO IS A DIRT SUCKING MANIAC!"

"Who is lazy and nowhere near the military standards that Sarge demands," Carolina explained.

"Guys, how long were you going to go without introducing me?" Church appeared and asked, making Ruby jump a little.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Sorry for my teammates' forgetfulness. I'm Church, Carolinas' AI and former leader of Blue team." Church said.

"AI? So you can hack stuff?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, but I can also do a ton of other useful stuff like predict projectile trajectories, analyze tactics for critical flaws, decipher encrypted messages, etc." Church said.

"Cool," Ruby responded.

"Alright, people, eyes up, and ears open! I think I see the field that Caboose told us about." Sarge ordered.

"Does he always talk like that?" Ruby quietly asked Tucker.

"Dude, all the time," Tucker said.

The group was on a hill overlooking the field that Caboose had mentioned. They all quickly realized that it was decimated, with clear signs of battle.

"Your friends put up one hell of a fight," Carolina observed.

"Or… They got massacred by something really big." Washington suggested making Ruby a bit uncomfortable. Church noticed this and tried to comfort her.

"I'm sure they're okay kid," Church said.

They preceded into the valley to inspect the destruction. Despite Carolina's bitter arguments, they decided to give Maine a battle rifle. When they got near the field, Donut kicked something metal in the grass. He bent down to see what he kicked.

"Hey guys, you better come see this." He yelled as the group walked over to him. There in the brush lay Grif's brute shot.

"Was that one of your guys' weapons?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah… it's Grif's." Tucker said worryingly.

Maine bent down to pick the weapon up, but winced in pain when he touched it. He remembered everything that he had done with a similar weapon, all the people he had killed. Friends, Enemies, there was no distinction; he felt pain for all of it.

"Hey… Maine? Are you okay?" Ruby asked.

Maine snapped out of the flashbacks when Ruby asked him this. He looked up and nodded his head. He slowly picked up the Brute Shot and shouldered it. Sarge had been wandering through the nearby field when he saw and picked up two green pistols with blades mounted on them.

"Men! Women! I have made a discovery!" He yelled.

"What is it?" Tucker yelled.

"I have located weapons of possible hostiles! They could be bait for an ambush being set, AS WE SPEAK!" Sarge yelled.

"Dude, chill out! Nobody is going to ambush us! You probably just found the weapons of Ruby's team." Tucker yelled back.

"What? Somebody is going to ambush us, and they used these weapons to kill Ruby's team!" Sarge yelled as he loaded his shotgun.

"No, you idiot! Those are Ruby's team's weapons!" Tucker yelled.

Sarge paused for a second while looking at the pistols. "Well, why didn't you just say that?" Sarge asked.

"You two shut up and collect all the weapons here so that in the event we find their owners; we can return them," Carolina ordered.

Tucker groaned and went to work with Sarge. Church had been analyzing the damage from around the field. Carolina noticed this and inquired about it.

"What did this Church?" She asked.

"Well, judging by the shape of the marks on the trees and the holes in the ground. I think it was something arachnid-like in nature, likely 3-6 stories tall and a baseball field wide." Church said.

Carolina looked over to Ruby. "Sound familiar?"

"No, I've never seen or heard of a spider Grim. But I would be surprised if it was massive." Ruby said.

"Why not?" Washington asked after overhearing the conversation.

"Well, Grim get bigger as they age. They also get smarter and develop boney armor plates. Most of the really old Grim are smart enough to flank people and use false attacks to distract them." Ruby said.

"Caboose said that it captured everyone it defeated. Maybe that was its nature as a spider, but it could mean that it's way older than most Grim that these people would normally encounter." Washington theorized.

"It's setting a trap," Carolina said to herself.

"What?" Washington asked.

"We know that it was big. It took down Grif and Simmons who, despite being utter morons, were heavily armed. Meaning that it was probably armored and had the instinct to capture its victims. It could have taken them for the sole reason of it being a spider, or it could be setting a trap." Carolina said.

"Ruby, if it's smart enough to set a trap, how old might it be?" Church asked.

Ruby paused and thought about it for a moment, "It might be ancient, maybe even one of the first Grim." Ruby said.

Everyone stayed silent for a few moments. "I don't like it, we're moving out as soon as we have all the discarded munitions around here," Carolina said.

Once they had collected everything, they left the field in the direction of the Pelican. They hiked until the sun started to set when they heard a far of roar.

"Church," Carolina said worryingly.

"The vocals are similar to an insect screech. It's also massive if it produced that sound." Church said.

"We should get moving," Ruby said.

"Wait now that I've cross-referenced it with multiple different insect sounds, it more closely resembles a cry of pain," Church said.

Carolina looked over to Sarge and Tucker and noticed that Simmons' rocket launcher was not in their arsenal. "Well, somebody is putting up a fight." She said.

Maine heard a twig break behind him. He grabbed the brute shot and threw it in the direction of the sound, missing Caboose's head by an eighth of an inch.

"Nice to see you too." Caboose said in a friendly and childish way.

"Caboose!" Tucker, Church, Donut, and Washington yelled in unison.

Carolina growled at Maine, who again raised his hands and backed away.

"Son, where in blazes is my terminator robot?" Sarge asked.

"Oh, Lopez, yeah… He kind of turned the ship invisible to hide from the monster." Caboose said.

The ship de-cloaked only a couple feet away from the group, and Lopez stood on the ramp.

"Sorpresa." ["Surprise."] Lopez said.

"Wow, dude, how long were you two working on that?" Tucker asked.

"Tres horas, excluyendo el tiempo que le tomó a Caboose arreglarme." ["Three hours, excluding the time that it took Caboose to fix me."] Lopez responded.

"And you guys made a new friend! Hi, I am Caboose, what is your name?" Caboose asked as he shook Ruby's hand.

Ruby blushed a little before responding, "I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose, nice to meet you, Caboose."

"Nice to meet you too." Caboose said.

"No quiero matar a todo el encuentro y saludar, pero ¿podemos hacer esto dentro de la nave, donde una araña gigante no nos va a comer?" ["I don't want to kill the whole meet and greet, but can we please do this inside the ship, where we're not going to get eaten by a giant spider?"] Lopez asked while motioning for the group to enter the ship.

"What's he saying?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, Lopez says, 'I don't want to kill the whole meet and greet, but can we please do this inside the ship, where we're not going to get eaten by a giant spider?'." Donut said.

"¡Seriamente! ¿Entendiste eso?" ["Seriously! You understood that?"] Lopez asked in an annoyed tone.

"The robot makes a good point until we've narrowed down the exact location of that… Grim, we should stay inside the pelican with the cloak activated." Carolina said as everyone walked inside the ship, and Lopez re-cloaked it.

Carolina walked into the cockpit and had Church-run diagnostics on the ship. Maine knocked on the door that was left open, begging Carolina's attention.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly.

Maine handed her a piece of paper, on which he had written a note. It read, 'I know that I can never make up for what I did as the Meta, nor do I deserve any forgiveness. All I want is to make things right that the Meta set wrong. Atone for everything I did and everyone I harmed.' Carolina read it and sighed.

"Sit down." She said in a less threatening voice.

Maine took sat in the pilot seat and faced himself toward Carolina.

"A part of me still wants to kill you for everything you did. However, luckily for you, the majority ruling is to keep you around. You're right; I can't forgive you for what you did." She sighed again and took off her helmet. "The other part of me wants to trust you, wants to believe that you're the same guy that I killed when I handed him Sigma." She pushed some of her hair on the back of her head away and turned toward Maine, revealing the scar he created when he ripped Eta and Iota out of her head. "But you have to understand… I have ample reason not to trust you."

Maine nodded his head and wrote something else down on the paper. Carolina read the new note, 'I'm not asking to be a friend Carolina, nor do I ever expect to be. I just want to help you, Washington, and your team.' Maine got up and started walking out of the room when Carolina said something to him.

"I told Washington something a while back. I told him that everything the Meta did wasn't your fault; it was mine for giving you Sigma, and the director's for knowing what would happen when I did. Regardless of what you are now, just don't blame yourself for what happened because it wasn't your fault." Carolina said.

"I hate to break this up, but I finished the diagnostics, and we need to do some serious repairs if this thing is ever going to fly again," Church said.

Carolina put her helmet back on before responding, "Like what?"

"Well, the rotary couplings are misaligned, the electrical grid is barely functional, and the primary ignition motivators in the thrusters are overloaded," Church said.

"Anything else?" Carolina asked.

"Well, if you want details, the AC is dead; there are microfractures on the hull, and the radio transmitter is heavily damaged. It's a miracle Caboose even contacted us." Church said.

"Well, it looks like we've got our work cut out for us. Meta…" Carolina caught herself. "Maine, get Tucker and Donut working on the rotary couplings. Those are easy enough to fix. Have Washington fix the ignition motivators; post-Sarge and Ruby on security, we'll need to drop the cloak to fix this stuff. You and the robot work on the transmitter, and I'll do what I can on the electrical grid."

"Hey, what about me?" Church asked.

"Monitor our progress and keep trying to triangulate that things' position," Carolina said.

"Will do. Good luck." Church said.

Carolina nodded and walked into the back, where Maine was writing a note to tell people what to do. Carolina opened a panel on the floor and crouched into the small space under it. She crawled through a series of cables and circuits until she reached a master transistor where part of the problem was located. Overhead she could hear Tucker complaining about his post while Ruby and Sarge rejoiced over theirs. Lopez also said something, but she couldn't understand it. "Dear lord, it's going to be a long night." She said with annoyance.

…

Most of the captured had woken up except for the short orange-haired girl, whose name was apparently Nora, and Weiss.

"So let me get this straight, you guys are basically superheroes in training that were sent into a highly dangerous forest to rescue someone who may have just been prank calling you?" Grif asked.

"And you guys are training dummies for an organization of evil super soldiers." The kid in the green jacket, Ren, said.

"Fair enough," Grif said.

"Hey, wait; when we got hit by these webs, they were green, right?" Yang asked.

"Yeah," Jaune said.

"And now they're white. What's up with that?" Yang asked.

"Maybe we got put in different webs when that thing brought us here?" The Spartan girl, Pyrrah, theorized.

"Actually, I think these webs had a chemical in them that acted as a tranquilizer. That same chemical was what made the webs green in the first place, but as it wore off or got absorbed into our skin, the webs turned white." Simmons counter theorized.

"Sorry Pyrrah, but I like Simmons' theory better," Blake said.

Doc was trying to get lose from his web but to no avail.

"Hey Doc, you might have more luck with that if you bring out O'Malley," Grif suggested.

Doc stopped struggling for a second, "That's the thing Grif; I can't get him to come out!"

"Who's O'Malley?" Jaune asked.

"O'Malley is an AI that inhabits Doc like a parasite, he can take over Doc's body whenever he wants and can also hide while Doc is in control," Simmons said.

"Well, that's how it's supposed to be. However, ever since I got him back, he's been acting more like a split personality." Doc said.

"Maybe the chemical in the webs is preventing him from waking up?" Pyrrah theorized.

"Actually, you might have a point, Pyrrah. Hey Grif, what did you have for lunch yesterday?" Simmons asked.

"Dude, have you learned nothing about me? I don't care to remember what I've eaten; I just care about what I'm going to eat." Grif said.

"Bad example," Simmons said.

"You seem awfully lazy." Yang cut into Grif.

"Dude, the only things in the world I really care about are food, specifically pizza, TV, pranks, and I guess I'm obligated to say my younger sister," Grif said.

"Never mind, you and I are going to get along just fine," Yang said.

"Okay, back to the original point, can anybody remember what they had for lunch yesterday?" Simmons asked

Everyone looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Fish," Blake said

"What?" Doc said.

"I don't actually remember eating it; I just know I had fish because that's the lunch special every Thursday," Blake said.

"And you said I remember random and totally minuscule details," Grif said to Simmons.

"Look, the point is nobody remembers that detail with complete certainty. Meaning that those chemicals might also be suppressing our long-term memory. Moreover, if O'Malley is a split personality, that would explain why Doc can't get him to come out." Simmons concluded.

"Well congrats Simmons, you've won the Nobel Prize. Truly the greatest mind of our time. NOW CAN WE PLEASE FIGURE OUT HOW TO ESCAPE?" Grif yelled at Simmons.

Simmons looked around the cave for a second and noticed his SPNKr rocket launcher on the floor of the cave, nearly eighty feet below him.

"Well, I have an idea. But nobody's going to like it." Simmons said.

Grif looked down and saw the rocket launcher, "Oh hell no!"

"I volunteer Grif," Yang said.

"Wait, you can't volunteer other people," Grif said worryingly.

"No, but you can voluntell them," Ren said calmly.

"Doc, can you reach your surgical knife?" Simmons asked.

"No, but Pyrrah might be able to if she swings," Doc said.

Pyrrah immediately started a side-to-side motion to get momentum.

"Wait, you guys can't be serious. This is suicide!" Grif protested.

"It's only suicide if you die," Blake said encouragingly.

"Not helping Blake," Yang said.

"Come on, Simmons; this is the kind of sh*t you send Donut or Caboose to do, not me!" Grif protested.

"Well they're not here, so you're the next best thing," Simmons said.

Pyrrah reached Doc and grabbed the surgical knife on his hip. "Alright, now what?"

"Do you think you can throw it at the strand holding Grif to the ceiling?" Doc asked.

Pyrrah laughed a little "Easy!" Pyrrah threw the knife, cutting the strand like a hot knife through butter.

"I hate all of you!" Grif yelled as he fell nearly eighty feet.

Everyone expected a hard thud, but there was no sound.

"Hey, Grif, you alive?" Yang yelled.

There was no answer.

"Grif, buddy, talk to me!" Simmons yelled worryingly.

"You suck, you know that!" Grif yelled from the bottom of the cave.

"He's alive," Ren said.

Nora started to wake up when Ren said this.

"What… happened?" She asked.

"Grif, go grab the rocket launcher and shoot the ceiling!" Simmons yelled.

"Who's Grif?" Nora asked.

"Okay, I got it! Now do I shoot at you guys or just in the center of everyone?" Grif asked.

"What do you think, dim bulb?" Simmons yelled.

"Where are we? Why're we tied up? Why are we hanging from the ceiling? Who are these guys?" Nora asked in rapid-fire.

"Would somebody keep her quiet, she's messing with my aim!" Grif yelled.

"Somebody answer my questions!" Nora yelled.

"Shut up, Nora!" Everyone yelled at once.

Grif fired the rocket launcher, and the whole ceiling came down. Thankfully, the debris was minimal, and the group landed on an old web, which was no longer sticky.

"Nice shot," Yang said.

"Thanks," Grif said.

"Just come untie us!" Simmons said as he, Pyrrah, Weiss, and Jaune were still in their webs.

Before Grif could act, the spider Grim entered the cave and roared.

"Oh, sh*t!" Grif yelled.

"On second thought, go get Carolina and Wash! Then come rescue us!" Simmons yelled.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Grif said before firing a rocket at the spider's face and running with the other escapees. The spider roared in pain and reared back on its hind legs, allowing the group to slip past it undetected.

"We'll be back!" Yang yelled.

"Just f***ing run!" Grif yelled.

…

Carolina had been hard at work on the electrical grid for hours; she had almost fixed the problem when her fatigued hand shivered, and the soldering iron she was holding touched a negative current conductor, completing a circuit and shorting a whole sector.

"Dammit!" Carolina yelled. She looked closer at the damage and saw a fried circuit board that she had spent an hour fixing earlier. She took off her helmet and threw it down the alley she was working in. "Dammit!" She yelled repeatedly.

Ruby was inside the Pelican when this happened, and she looked down the tunnel. Carolina saw her and coldly asked, "What are you looking at, you're supposed to be on security!"

"Oh, Sarge said I looked sleepy and said he could handle things by himself for a few hours. Do you need any help?" Ruby asked.

Carolina huffed and was about to send her away when she realized it would be easier to replace the circuit board. "Yeah, there should be a circuit board in the box to your left labeled AERDS; could you had it to me?"

Ruby opened the box and found the chip, then handed it to Carolina. She went to work replacing the chip but noticed Ruby was curiously staring at her.

"What is it?" Carolina asked without turning her head.

"Oh sorry for staring, you just look a lot like one of my friends," Ruby said.

Carolina stayed focus on her work but decided to inquire about Ruby's observation.

"Oh really, and what might their name be?" She asked.

"Her name's Pyrrah Nikos. You both have green eyes, red hair, and similar face shapes. Even your voice is a more grown-up version of hers." Ruby said.

Carolina laughed a little at this, "Is she a complete hothead like me too?"

"No, actually she's the kindest person I know. She always goes out of her way when other people need help. She is really strong but never brags about it. And she'd be the first one to stop evil wherever she saw it." Ruby said.

Carolina remembered how agent California had been like that, and all the trouble it got him in with the director. "Yeah, I knew somebody like that once. But that was a long time ago."

"If you don't mind my asking, who were they?" Ruby asked.

Carolina snickered visibly, "His code name was Agent California. His real name was Jake Tredder, but nobody in Project Freelancer every called anybody by their real name. While he firmly believed in the work Freelancer did, he always butted heads with the director over how we did it. Needless to say, he didn't win any favors, but that never stopped him from barging into the director's office and berating him over something. He and I never got along well; now that I look back at it, I kind of which we had. But he was like your friend, Pyrrah." A smile went across Carolina's face as she unbolted something. "I remember one mission we were on. Insurgents had seized a hospital as an extraction point for heavily classified information, and we were sent to take them out. During the fight, Cal saw a woman who had been pinned under a massive pile of rubble in the middle of the hallway we were shooting down. He didn't hesitate; he just threw himself over her to protect her, taking quite a few shots himself. After we cleared the hallway, I ordered him to take up the rear, but he blew me off and got that woman back to a friendly position, probably saving her life."

"Sounds like he was a really good person. What happened to him?" Ruby asked.

"He got demoted for 'insubordination' and was reassigned to the leader of the West Coast division, which was a group of lower-level agents," Carolina said.

"Project Freelancer wasn't a good thing, was it?" Ruby asked.

"No, it hurt a lot of innocent people. The worst part is that I never saw that until it was too late to save another agent who… I had feelings for." Carolina said when she remembered kicking York up an elevator shaft.

"But you're a good guy now, right?" Ruby asked.

"I wouldn't say good, more like reoriented. There's a lot that I have to atone for too," Carolina said as she finally restored the grid.

The lights inside the Pelican turned from dim red to bright white, and all the instruments lit up.

"You fixed it!" Ruby cheered.

Carolina smiled when she remembered something Colorado had told her once, "I guess talking does help you work. Hey Church, how are we doing on repairs?"

"Almost finished; we're waiting on Maine and Lopez to reconnect some conductors, but we should be up and running in a few minutes." The AI said.

Before Carolina could say anything, they heard a teenaged girl scream and Sarge cock his shotgun, "Hands up dirtbags!"

"You better go get that," Church said to Carolina, who ran outside with Ruby to investigate.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Carolina yelled at Sarge, who was holding four teenagers, Doc, and Grif at gunpoint.

"Nice to see you too," Grif said sarcastically to Carolina.

"Sarge put the gun down." Wash scolded.

"Rats! I really wanted to shoot Grif!" He exclaimed.

"Now!" Wash said.

Sarge put the gun down, which relieved the exhausted teenagers, who Ruby recognized instantly.

"Yang! You're okay!" Ruby cheered while hugging her older sister.

"Yeah, and really tired." The neon blonde responded, almost out of breath.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Carolina asked coldly.

"Oh, you know, escaping a giant spider. Running for our lives. That kind of stuff." Grif said.

"Man, what a great workout! Hey, who wants to do that again?" Doc asked, receiving a resounding moan from the teenagers. "What? It's good cardio."

"You need to lay off on the cardio, man," Grif said.

Caboose, Tucker, Lopez, and Maine walked over.

"Oh, sh*t! It's the Meta!" Grif and Doc yelled in unison.

"Oh, do not worry about him. He is good now." Caboose said.

"Who's this clown?" Yang asked Ruby about Caboose.

"His name is Caboose, and he's really nice," Ruby said cheerfully to her exhausted sister.

"Thank you, Ruby." Caboose said politely.

"See?" Ruby asked.

Yang looked at Caboose from head to toe, "More like annoying."

"Hey, that's not nice." Ruby scolded.

"It is okay; everyone has an opinion." Caboose said.

"No he's definitely annoying," Yang reassured herself.

"Dude, welcome to my world," Tucker said to which Caboose gave him a hateful stare under his helmet.

"Solo un pensamiento, pero tal vez deberíamos volver sobre sus pasos y encontrar a la bestia." ["Just a thought, but maybe we should retrace their steps and find the beast."] Lopez said.

"What did he say?" Ren asked.

Maine shrugged his shoulders.

"Bueno, al menos tiene la decencia de admitir que no sabe." ["Well, at least he has the decency to admit that he doesn't know."]

"Where's Donut when you need him?" Wash sighed.

"Maybe he said we should retrace our steps and save our friends?" Nora speculated.

"Ella es mi nueva persona favorita. También sí, eso es lo que dije." ["She is my new favorite person. Also, yes, that's what I said."] Lopez said after pointing at Nora and making a thumb up.

"Okay, the only one we're missing is Simmons. Ruby, who's not present in your group?" Washington asked.

"My teammate Weiss and my friends Jaune and Pyrrah." She said.

"Church, can you trace where they came from?" Carolina asked.

"Already done," Church answered.

"What the Gods is that?" Blake exclaimed when she saw Church.

"I'm Church or Epsilon. I'm an AI fragment." He said.

"Okay, we can talk on the ship. Let's go get the rest of our group." Washington said while walking into the Pelican.


	6. The Way Finder

**(Hey everybody; sorry for the name mix up last chapter on Jaune. My fault for writing at midnight, but I fixed it. Thanks to those of you who pointed that out. So we're nearing the end of the introduction chapters! Yeah! As for the RWBY timeline, I have not nailed down a specific episode yet, but it is close to the fall of Beacon. As usual, please leave a review; good or bad, it helps.)**

**(I do not own RWBY or Red vs. Blue)**

Carolina, after watching part of the feed from Grif's helmet camera of the spider grim battle, was preparing herself and her team for all-out war. She loaded her shotgun, double-checked her grappling gun, adjusted the calibrations on her plasma rifles, and made sure to pack more than a few grenades. She looked behind her and saw Maine double-checking his brute shot and Washington loading a battle rifle. Next to them, Sarge was cleaning his shotgun, Tucker was messing with his sword and loading a pistol, Grif was sleeping, Doc was treating some scrapes on Nora's knee, Ren was loading his auto-pistols, Ruby was counting her ammunition, Donut and Lopez were checking on the amount of ammo a heavy machine gun had, Yang was reloading her shotgun bracelets, and Caboose was fiddling with his assault rifle.

Church finally broke the silence, "Okay, we're coming up on the entrance to the spider's layer."

"Roger," Carolina yelled. "Alright, listen up people! The plan is for the Church and the Pelican to distract the creature while we slip behind it, rescue our team, and get out."

"Oh, I have a question!" Caboose yelled.

"What is it, Caboose?" Carolina asked, bracing herself for a dumb and unrelated question.

"What do we do with the spider when we're done?" Caboose asked.

Carolina breathed a small sigh of relief, "We throw everything we've got at it, forcing it back in the cave, and blast the entrance closed."

Maine huffed, apparently wanting to end the monster permanently.

"Hey, with any luck, we'll crush it in the process," Washington reassured his old squadmate.

"Okay, we're here!" Church yelled as the Pelican landed.

"Lock and load people!" Sarge yelled while cocking his shotgun.

The ramp lowered, and everybody ran to the side of the cave. Carolina made sure that everyone was accounted for before signaling Church to take off. The Pelican took to the air again and began hovering in front of the cave.

"Wake it up," Carolina said.

Church fired two missiles into the cave, creating a loud boom. At first, everything fell silent, but then they heard a roar, and the ground began shaking.

"Here it comes!" Tucker yelled before activating his sword.

The beast emerged from the cavern and roared, shocking everyone who had not seen it in person by its sheer size. Church fired the Pelican's main cannon and drew its attention to himself. Meanwhile, the rest of the rescue team ran inside the cave.

"They'll probably be hanging from the roof," Yang said.

"What makes you say that?" Washington asked.

"Because we were," Ren answered calmly.

The group reached a massive series of webs, the highest of which had four people suspended from it.

"Hey guys, up here!" Simmons yelled.

"See?" Yang said to Wash.

"Alright, just hang in there. We'll get you down." Nora yelled.

"We're not doing much else." The well-dressed girl, Weiss, yelled back.

"Carolina; if we cut the major supporting strands, the whole thing might fall and land softly on the weaker ones," Blake suggested.

"Good thinking. Reds, take the lower right corner. Blues and friends, take the lower left. Wash and I will take the upper left, and Maine gets the upper right." Carolina said.

Everyone broke out into various teams and headed to their assigned destinations. Carolina and Washington began climbing the wall with their combat knives, which were laser cut and so sharp that they could cut into the rock with enough force. Maine, however, ran up the first half of the wall on sheer strength and climbed the second half with the brute shot's blade. When the blues and allies got to their strand, Ren asked, "This strand is a couple of feet thick, how are we going to cut it?"

"Watch and learn," Tucker said before activating his sword and cutting straight through the strand like a lightsaber.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Yang asked.

"From an alien warrior," Tucker said.

"Cool! Where do I get one?" Nora asked, enthusiastically.

"Actually forget I brought it up," Tucker said, remembering that he also gave birth to an alien on that same adventure.

"Awe, but I want one," Nora complained.

"No, seriously, you don't know what you're asking for," Tucker said.

Nora would have pressed on further had an explosion not sounded from the strand entrusted to the reds.

"Te das cuenta de que las granadas no son para cortar cosas, ¿verdad?" ["You realize that grenades aren't for cutting things, right?"] Lopez said after Sarge had tried to cut the strand with a grenade.

"That's a great idea, Lopez! We should use more grenades!" Sarge yelled enthusiastically.

"¡Tonto, eso es literalmente lo contrario de lo que acabo de decir!" ["You fool, that is literally the opposite of what I just said!"] Lopez exclaimed.

"Sir, I think Lopez said not to use grenades," Grif said.

"Nonsense! Lopez knows exactly what we need to do!" Sarge said.

"Sí, corta este hilo con ese filo más audaz por allí. Y luego eliminarlo de la cadena de mando." ["Yes, cut this strand with that sharp bolder over there. And then remove you from the chain of command."] Lopez said.

Before anybody else could say something, Tucker ran over and cut the strand with his sword.

"Good lord, you guys are such a pack of losers," Tucker said.

"Hey, don't look at us. We're not the ones who wanted to explode a spider web with all of our grenades." Grif said.

Meanwhile, Carolina and Washington had reached their strand.

"Okay, we cut it on my mark. 3, 2, 1, cut!" Carolina said as she and Washington each took out half of the strand.

The web, now unsupported, started collapsing into the right wall. Maine cut his strand just in time to save Simmons, Pyrrah, and Jaune. However, Weiss was still on a collision coarse with a rather sharp rock. Maine let go of the wall and entered a freefall, catching a screaming Weiss before she met her fate. He bear-hugged her and positioned himself so that he would take the brunt of the impact. Due to his altered course, Maine landed on the hard floor rather than the soft collapsed web. He managed to remain in a defensive posture around Weiss but felt something in his back shatter upon impact.

"Maine!" Washington and Carolina yelled as they slid down their wall.

Doc and Lopez rushed over to the Freelancer's side, quickly followed by Yang, Ruby, and Blake. Weiss slowly got up and, other than being dizzy, was unharmed.

"You're okay!" Ruby yelled, hugging Weiss.

"Uh, barely. He could have been less ruff with the landing." Weiss said, loud enough for Carolina and Washington to hear.

"Why, you little brat!" Carolina yelled before pushing Weiss. "He just saved your life, risking his own, and you're complaining about a landing!"

Washington pulled Carolina away from Weiss and put himself between the two.

"Hey, keep your mouth shut if you've got nothing nice to say!" Wash yelled at Weiss before turning to Carolina, who was still trying to get at Weiss. "And you cool down! Her ungratefulness doesn't give you the right to berate her!"

Carolina huffed and walked to Maine's side. Washington turned and saw his own team and his allies from Remnant, all taken back a bit by Carolina's burst of rage. Weiss backed away to her team, which gave her a stern look.

"How bad is it?" Carolina asked.

"Bad, he needs a hospital now! His healing unit is busted." Doc said.

Maine put his hand on Carolina's shoulder and moaned as he tried to get up.

"No, stay put! You have severe damage to your spine and might have a tear in your spinal cord." Doc said, revealing how desperate the situation was to everyone there.

"Church, we need a pick up!" Washington said over his radio.

"Not a good time! This thing won't let me near the cave entrance!" Church yelled. "If you can get out here and far enough away from this thing, I can get you but not before that."

"Church, we've got a man in critical condition! Figure it out!" Washington yelled.

"Just come to the entrance of the cave! We'll figure it out there." Church yelled.

"Lopez, help me carry him," Carolina said before she and the robot hoisted Maine over their shoulders.

The group started moving toward the entrance of the cave. Once they arrived at the entrance, they saw the Church had done a considerable amount of damage to the spider and had its full attention. Unknown to everyone, Maine passed out.

Maine's mind started drifting. He only saw images of past memories and friends, of old enemies, and then of Sigma. Suddenly he stood at the edge of a snowy cliff, holding Carolina over the edge by her throat. She was screaming, painfully, but Maine couldn't hear what. All he heard was Sigma, "You did this agent Maine." He suddenly saw North Dakota, bleeding on the ground and begging for mercy, begging to say goodbye to his sister. All Maine could hear though was Sigma, "You did this agent Maine." Suddenly he was back on a snowy peak, holding an AI storage unit that had been rammed into Texas' head. "You did this agent Maine." He looked down at his hands, which were covered in blood. "Their blood is on you, Meta."

Maine woke up behind a tree. From this spot, he could see the spider swipe Carolina, Ruby, and Caboose into a wall. It then smashed a large rock, sending chunks of it into Pyrrah and Lopez. The Pelican was giving covering fire, but it was mostly ineffective. Maine then heard footsteps from behind him. He looked to see a man wearing a purple trench coat, jeans, a white undershirt, black gloves, and a stylish black top hat. He had tan skin, vibrant blue eyes, and a respectable and well-kept black beard. He carried a purple cane with him as he walked over to and knelt down to Maine. Maine was just curious at first, but then the man's hands began glowing green as he ran them down Maine's back. Suddenly Maine could feel his injury healing, and for a split second, he could speak.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am the Way finder. Go, agent Maine… your family needs you." He said.

Maine looked away for a second while he got up, but when he turned back, the Way finder had vanished. 'Family?' He asked in his head. He was brought out of the daze when the Grim's leg crushed a tree near him. He grabbed his brute shot off his back and ran out into the field. Carolina saw him while she and Caboose were attempting to lift a pile of debris off Ruby.

"Maine?" She screamed, shocked that he could move.

Maine ran over to Carolina and Caboose. Caboose probably could have handled the situation by himself but not as fast as Maine could. He grabbed Ruby and pulled her out from under the rubble easily before running at the spider. He grabbed onto one of its legs and started climbing. The spider noticed him and tried to shake him off, but Maine used the bump to his advantage. He jumped, spun in the air, and landed with his weapon blade digging into an unarmored joint. The monster reared back in pain, but Maine fired his weapon and blew its leg off. He coasted down the remainder of the spider's leg, blade out, and dug a grenade into the spider's abdomen. He backflipped to the other side of the spider and fired his brute shot, busting or severing all of its legs and paralyzing the monsters' left side. The grenade detonated, and the spider flew onto its back. Maine stuck the landing, digging his weapon blade into the spider's head and firing the main gun. The entire monster stopped struggling and felt deathly silent. Maine learned his lesson from last time and jumped off from the Monster before it dissipated into a small lake of black tar and gas. He looked over at the rest of his group. They were all standing still, most of them with their mouths dropped down as low as possible.

"I would like to apologize for my earlier comment," Weiss said.

Maine made a thumb up toward Weiss, signaling that she was fine.

"No, what are you talking about. Our new battle stagey is breaking his back, insulting him, and leaving by the side of the fight for a few minutes." Grif said, inspiring a small chuckle from everyone there.

"Maine, how the hell are you even standing? Let alone doing… that." Carolina asked.

Maine shrugged his shoulders as Doc approached him with his medical pistol.

"What on earth?" He said.

"What is it?" Nora asked.

"His spine isn't just fine; it's in perfect condition. Even better than the scans I took of his body on the Pelican." Doc said.

"Did his healing unit kick in?" Washington asked.

"No, it's still fried," Doc said, making everyone look at the person next to them.

"And what's more, a tone of the scar tissue around his throat has healed perfectly. He still can't speak, but you might be able to change that with surgery." Doc said.

"Dude, what the hell happened to you? It looked like you were fighting ten times stronger than normal." Tucker inquired.

Maine made a box with his hands.

"He found a magical healing bag!" Sarge guessed.

"Actually, I think he just wants paper," Pyrrah said.

"She's right sir," Grif said.

"Great, now I officially dislike you because Grif agreed with you," Sarge said.

"Hey!" Pyrrah said.

"Okay, let's not wait for another giant monster to come kill us. Everybody onboard the ship." Church said, after the Pelican landed.

"What's that?" Weiss asked.

"Oh good lord; for the third time in less than 24 hours, I'm an AI. My name is Church, and can I do a bunch of cool sh*t." Church said. "Now, is there anybody else that needs that explanation?"

"Well, the headmaster of Beacon Academy will probably want to meet you guys," Blake said.

"Who?" Simmons asked.

"I think that title is the equivalent of principle." Washington clarified.

"Everybody get on the dam ship!" Church yelled.

…

All that really happened on the ride to Vale was culture exchange. Simmons and Grif thoroughly explained what project Freelancer was and what their role had been in all of it. Yang and Ruby explained more about Remnant, such as basic history, and Nora talked a bit about Beacon. Maine, however, couldn't help but notice the resemblance between Carolina and Pyrrah as well as between himself and Jaune. Pyrrah was Carolina but younger, Maine could see that much. What he didn't understand, though, was his own similarities with Jaune Arc. He looked like Maine had, before Freelancer, and had a similar voice tone to Maine's teenage voice.

Carolina noticed Maine's curiosity, "Almost clones, huh?" She whispered.

Maine nodded his head.

Washington had also been keeping track of the conversation, "Hopefully, this 'Headmaster' will answer that and more questions."

Maine took out a piece of paper and detailed to the other two Freelancers, what exactly had happened before he killed the spider Grim. Carolina and Washington both found it hard to believe but equally hard to disprove.

"He said he was the 'Way Finder'?" Carolina asked.

Maine nodded.

"And rather than team or group, he said 'family'?" Washington asked.

Maine again nodded, then pointed to the word 'family' and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'd say you were hallucinating if your healing unit wasn't toast," Washington said.

"Well, whoever this guy is, he did us a solid. And given the evidence, I'm inclined to believe that Maine did see somebody real." Carolina said.

"Maybe we'll cross paths again with this guy. Maybe he knows what the portal was?" Washington theorized.

"All I know, things just got a whole lot weirder," Carolina said as the Pelican flew toward Vale.


	7. Meeting Ozpin

**(Hey everyone! This will officially end the introductory chapters. As we progress into the main story, I want to thank everybody who has been giving me pointers (Namely "CliffySilver66"). I might also do an RvB style PSA, probably Christmas themed. Tell me in the reviews if you guys would like to see that. As usual, please leave a review; good or bad, it helps.)**

**(I do not own RvB or RWBY)**

The Pelican had flown over the city of Vale and was currently on final approach to Beacon Academy.

"Okay, what's the landing code?" Church asked.

"Landing code?" Yang asked. "You don't need a landing code; you just land in front of the courtyard."

"Oh, well then prepare for landing," Church said.

On the walkway below, a woman dressed in teacher's attire with a clipboard watched as the craft landed. When the ramp lowered, she expected one of her students to emerge. However, the first person she saw Caboose.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" He yelled before seeing the woman. "And there is a strange lady with glasses looking at me!"

Blake ran down the ramp and saw her. "No Caboose, that's Ms. Goodwitch. She's one of our teachers."

"A teacher! I didn't do anything! Tucker did it!" Caboose yelled as the rest of the crew exited the ship.

"Sorry, we're late, Ms. Goodwitch," Ruby said.

"Well, seeing as you accomplished your mission, I think your tardiness is excusable. However, I would advise you all to get to class. It's third period on Monday after all." Goodwitch said.

"Third period!" The teens screamed with Caboose.

"We've got to get to class. See you guys later!" Nora said before running after her friend, who were all sprinting to their third-period class.

"Hang on lady; those kids haven't gotten any sleep in days!" Carolina protested.

"Yeah, cut them some slack! They saved our lives!" Washington seconded.

"Most huntsmen don't have the luxury of sleeping every day. If anything, it's a learning experience." She said calmly.

"Should I add not eating too?" Washington asked Carolina.

"I don't think this bitch would care." She responded.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, please follow me," Goodwitch said before walking toward the courtyard.

Maine was squeezing his fists so tightly that his knuckles cracked. Carolina whispered to him, "Don't hurt her, however much it's justified. We need her to show us to this 'Headmaster.'"

Goodwitch led them into the main building and a large elevator.

"Este lugar es agradable, a diferencia de sus maestros." ["This place is nice, unlike its teachers."] Lopez commented, knowing that nobody would understand him.

The elevator ride was mostly silent until they reached the top of what appeared to be a tower. The top room was like a giant clock, with tones of turning gears. In the center of the room was a man sitting at a glass desk. He had white hair, shaded study glasses, a green scarf, a black suit, and an odd cane by his side.

"Awe, agent Carolina and company. Welcome to Beacon academy. My name is Ozpin, headmaster of this school. Thank you, Miss Goodwitch, you may return to your lecture." The man said before Goodwitch left.

The second the door had closed, Carolina went to town.

"Okay, pal, I've got a lot of questions but the first is why the hell are those kids back in school the moment they get back from an exhausting mission?" Carolina asked, rather rudely.

"Yeah, seriously, what the hell? They get a mission that is normally assigned to upperclassmen, wasting their weekend, and are thrown into classes the second they get back! That's not fair, even by Freelancer standards." Washington protested.

"My apologies if Miss Goodwitch was a bit abrupt. She is just trying to make sure that her students are prepared for finals, as they are just around the corner." Ozpin said.

"Dude, that's no excuse. Those kids fought a giant freaking spider, saved our asses, and barely slept or ate for two days!" Tucker said.

Ozpin sighed, "I suppose they could be excused from school for a day to recover. However, they have only two weeks of new material and tests before review week and finals." Ozpin said.

"That gives them another month of school, and a single day off wouldn't hurt too bad," Washington said.

Ozpin typed something into a holographic panel of the desk. "Now that we've addressed that issue, I believe I didn't catch your names."

"Oh, right. I'm agent Washington; this is agent Maine." Washington said as Maine waved. "He can't speak, and this is our team; the Reds and Blues."

"I see, and do you gentlemen have names?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes sir, the name's Sarge! Leader of Red team! These are my men, Simmons, Grif, Donut, and Lopez." Sarge said.

"And I'm Church, former leader of Blue team. These idiots are Tucker, Doc, and… Where the hell is Caboose?" Church asked.

"Oh, he ran off with the kids. Probably thought he had to get to class." Grif said.

"You know what; I'm not even surprised anymore," Church said. "Oh, and before you ask, I'm an AI."

"Intriguing," Ozpin said. "And just where exactly, are you all from?"

"Well, about three days ago, we were beating the hell out of an army of evil Freelancer robots. Then, just after we defeated project Freelancer, a black portal showed up and brought us all here. We were wondering if you could tell us what that portal was." Washington said.

Ozpin though about this news for a moment, 'Could it be Salem? Surely it was magic, but whose?' "I'm sorry, but I've never heard of such an anomaly before. Nor do I have any guess as to what it might have been. But I am curious about this 'Project Freelancer' that you all keep mentioning."

Carolina and Washington looked at each other, then back to Ozpin. Over the next hour, they explained what Freelancer was and how evil it became. They explained what the AI were, and finally, the story of the Reds and the Blues.

"And finally we tracked down the director, defeated his army of Texas clones, and…" Washington stopped short of the director's death.

"Killed the director." Carolina finished coldly.

"Wait just a minute; you've left out all of Red teams' glorious victories!" Sarge yelled.

"Yeah, because they were all nonexistent," Grif said.

"Dam you, Grif!" Sarge yelled.

"I see. What became of all the other agents?" Ozpin asked.

"Well, some agents like California and Hawaii defected to the UNSC. Others probably disappeared, and the rest turned to crime." Washington said.

"Freelancer hurt a lot of innocent people, but there are a few of us who're trying to repair the damage it caused and atone for our past actions," Carolina said.

"I see. However, I must say that you have done Remnant a great service by killing that Grim in the forest. It was indeed ancient and very dangerous." Ozpin said.

"Wait, how do you know about?" Tucker asked.

"You mentioned it earlier, and from what I've learned, you don't leave opponents standing," Ozpin said.

"Wait, you knew about that thing! And you sent those kids anyway!" Simmons said.

"Without telling them either!" Grif said.

"I had heard rumors of a massive Grim in the Forever Fall Forest, but nothing more. I assumed that if it were, in fact real, it would be in a remote location, far from the rescue team." Ozpin said.

"Just out of curiosity, how many other rumors have you heard lately?" Tucker asked.

Ozpin sighed, "These are dark times, my friends. The peace that Remnant has enjoyed for so long is nearing its end. Even now, radical terror groups attempt to sow discord between the kingdoms. One can barely distinguish truth from mere rumor these days."

"Seeing as how we're stranded here until we figure out what that portal was, maybe we can lend a hand in protecting that peace," Washington suggested.

Ozpin stared at Washington. "Of course, our team could benefit from some training at this school, but that's another conversation," Washington said.

Ozpin looked at the entire group, "I'd like to speak to the Freelancers, alone."

The Reds and Blues looked at each other, and one by one left the room. Church remained hidden but stayed linked to Carolina's helmet.

"If your description of Project Freelancer is indeed true, then you three must have an exceptionally high amount of knowledge about combat and weapons training. At the moment, we have a skeleton crew of a faculty. Mrs. Goodwitch herself already teaches seven classes." Ozpin said.

"So, you're offering us a job?" Carolina said.

"Indeed, I am. And the opportunity for your team to attend Beacon as students, even though most of them are much older than the graduation age." Ozpin said. "Of course, you would need a uniform change…"

Carolina cut Ozpin off there, "Sorry, but Maine and I bare an uncanny resemblance to two of your students. I wouldn't suggest revealing that to the entire school." Carolina said as she and Maine took off their helmets, indeed revealing a huge resemblance to Juane and Pyrrah.

Ozpin was taken back by this a bit, for he did not know what to think about it. "Very interesting. Well, in this case, you may wear your armor as not to cause panic. If you have not learned by now, negative emotions draw Grim. And that is the last thing that Beacon needs right now."

"If you don't mind my asking, what would we even be doing?" Washington asked.

"An excellent question Agent Washington. I should like you to fill the role of Beacon's dean, as well as taking over a weapon's training class from Mrs. Goodwitch. As for Agent Maine, we have needed a new head of security for some time now and I believe you have the build and skills to accommodate that task. And Agent Carolina, you would be taking over all combat training classes. Are these positions acceptable?" Ozpin asked.

The Freelancers looked at each other, and then unanimously answered, "Yes." Or in Maine's case groaned.

…

Meanwhile, in third period combat class...

"Today, we will be conducting practice for the upcoming Vytal Festival. This exorcise will be a team on team sparing practice. Combatants will be considered "eliminated" when their aura reaches 50%. Teams JNPR and SSSN, you will be our first match. After them will be teams RWBY and CRDL. Then teams…" Goodwitch kept on matching but Ruby found her team and began forming a battle plan.

"Great, a chance to kick Cardin's ass!" Blake said enthusiastically.

"Russell is the most tactically skillful of their team and should be our primary target," Weiss said coldly.

"Right, but Dove is going to make taking out Russell a pain," Yang said.

"What about Sky?" Ruby asked.

"He lacks sufficient coordination to pose any real threat to us. Ignore him until we've taken down Cardin and Russell." Weiss said.

"Okay, Weiss and I will go after Russell. Yang, you deal with Dove. Blake can keep Cardin busy. And Caboose…" Ruby stopped when she realized that Caboose was standing in their combat class.

"Caboose!" The girls yelled in shock.

"Hello." Caboose said.

Yang pushed him behind a pillar, hiding him from the rest of the class.

"What are you doing here, you dolt?" Weiss asked.

"I had to get to class on time, but I cannot find Church or Tucker." Caboose said.

Ruby giggled a little at Caboose's childish stunt.

"You are an idiot beyond all measure!" Yang yelled at Caboose.

"For once, we agree on something," Weiss commented.

"Guys, we have more pressing issues than Caboose," Blake said as she pointed to team CRDL who were loading live ammunition into their weapons.

"Cheating? Why am I not surprised?" Yang said.

"Surprised or not, that dust will shred our aura way faster than stun ammo." Weiss pointed out.

"We should ask Mrs. Goodwitch to check their weapons. Maybe she'll disqualify them." Ruby said.

"Good plan, plus it would land Cardin in some really hot water." Blake said while keeping an eye on her self-declared "Arch-nemesis."

"What is your problem with that guy? Outside of the fact that he's a bully and a racist." Yang asked.

Blake looked at Yang with a blank expression on her face.

"Okay, dumb question, let's go." Yang said before turning to Caboose, "And you stay with us; you're not going to wander off again."

"Okay." Caboose said enthusiastically, making Ruby blush and Yang scowl.

Goodwitch saw the group coming and was mildly surprised to see Caboose with them, but did not let her curiosity show.

"Mrs. Goodwitch, we saw team CRDL loading live ammunition into their weapons. What should we do?" Ruby asked.

Goodwitch looked at Caboose, then at team CRDL who indeed were loading live ammunition. She turned to Ruby and said, "Thank you for bringing this to my attention Ms. Rose. I will talk to Cardin about his conduct but the match is still on…" She paused while Nora channeled a huge amount of electricity into her hammer, sending Sun Wukong flying past her. "However, I will allow your friend here to participate in the fight, should he choose to accept the invitation."

Ruby knew that Goodwitch was playing at something but could not ask what before she began walking over to team CRDL.

"Caboose? What's he going to do other than slow us down?" Yang asked.

"It would give us an advantage in numbers, not to mention somebody to distract Sky properly," Weiss argued.

"Oh come on, Weiss, you can't seriously be arguing that we let this guy help us?" Yang said.

"Well, ultimately, it's Ruby's call. She's the team leader after all." Blake said.

All eyes turned to Ruby, "Well, if nothing else, he gives them one other person to account for, so it's a yes for me. Caboose, do you want to help us?"

"Yes, you helped me and my friends in the forest. So I will return the favor and help you defeat the cheaters." He said.

Yang scoffed, "Just don't get in our way!"

"Okay," Caboose said.

Almost on cue, Pyrrah and Juane eliminated Neptune Vassilis. The scoreboard declared team JNPR to be the victors of the match and reset to RWBY vs. CRDL. The previous two teams stepped off the sparing area and the current combatants stepped on. Everyone was a bit surprised when Caboose stepped on but was not stopped by Goodwitch.

"You know, nobody likes a talker!" Cardin Winchester teased his opponents.

"Nobody likes a cheater either, Cardin!" Yang said, returning the jab.

Blake pulled Caboose back and pointed to Sky Lark, "See that guy, keep him busy while we take down his team."

"Okay, I will keep him distracted." Caboose said.

"That's the spirit," Blake said before rejoining her team.

The scoreboard began a countdown, as the whole class watched attentively. When the countdown hit zero, Cardin yelled to his teammates, "Let them have it!"

Team CRDL suddenly started firing at team RWBY, with live ammo.

The entire class gasped at this as RWBY all took cover on the practice field. Pyrrah, Juane, and Ren started to draw their weapons in defense of their friends but were stopped by Goodwitch.

"What the hell are you doing? They could get hurt, badly." Pyrrah yelled.

"Patients, Ms. Nikos, I know what I am doing," Goodwitch said she watched the fight.

CRDL was advancing, but Yang was not going to just let herself be shot. She dove out of cover firing her wrist gauntlets, hitting Cardin twice but took a direct hit herself. She retreated into cover but saw the scoreboard place her aura at 85% while Cardin only went down to 94%. Blake attempted to take Dove from the side but also got shot, and knocked down to 79%.

"We need to restrategize!" Weiss called out.

"Ice Queen, there is no amount of strategy that will save you from this beat down," Cardin yelled as he and his team advanced.

Caboose jumped out of cover and tackled Sky to the ground. He didn't hurt Sky but kept him in place long enough for Blake to notice them and shoot Sky's aura down to 50%.

"Sky Lark, eliminated."

"Good job, Caboose!" Weiss called out.

Cardin saw the sim trooper try to move through cover and blasted him in the neck. Caboose flew into a piece of cover and remained incapacitated.

"Ha! Lights out for your blue friend!" Russell yelled.

Yang was less than ten feet away from Caboose, and even though she did not like him, she wasn't going to let these bullies get away with hurting him. She stood up and started firing her wrist gauntlets like a madwoman. Her luck ran short when Russell and Dove returned fire, scoring direct hits. Yang fell over in pain as the scoreboard displayed her aura drop to 36%.

"Yang Xiao Long, eliminated."

"Yang!" Ruby called out in shock as her sister hit the ground.

"Another one bites the dust!" Cardin yelled.

"Are you seriously letting them get away with this?" Sun Wukong asked Goodwitch from the sidelines.

Goodwitch gave no answer, and Sun walked back to his team. "If Cardin and his goons drop another person on team RWBY, we're getting involved!" he said as his team nodded.

Cardin had pushed the remnants of RWBY back into a corner of the training area. In addition, Ruby and Weiss had taken hits while trying to get to Caboose and Yang. They had pulled an injured Yang away but had failed to retrieve Caboose. Ruby stuck Crescent Rose out of cover to take a shot at Cardin but got hit by Dove. She yelped at the impact and recoiled into cover as her aura dropped to 51%. Suddenly Caboose woke up and found himself at Cardin's feet. He heard Ruby yelp and stood up next to Cardin.

"You hurt her. You should apologize." Caboose said calmly.

This took Card off guard. He tried to swing his mace at Caboose, but the sim trooper caught his hand and stopped the attack cold.

"I said… apologize." Caboose said in a noticeably darker tone of voice.

Cardin tried to free his weapon but could not. "How about no," Dove said as he tried to slash Caboose's neck with his sword.

Without looking, Caboose blocked the attack and grabbed Dove by the throat. He lifted Dove and smashed him into Cardin, hard. Dove's aura dropped to 67% while Cardin's' dropped to 53%. Cardin looked up at Caboose who was cracking his knuckles.

"Who the hell are you?" Cardin asked in fear.

"My name is Michael J Caboose, and I…" He saw Russell running for him. "Hate…" He wound up a hook punch. "BULLIES!"

Russell felt like a cannon had just hit him in the face. He flew across the training area as his aura dropped to 19%.

"Russell Thrush, eliminated."

Caboose picked Dove up and slammed his across the side of the face with a well-placed jab. He fell over as his aura dropped to 34%.

"Dove Bronze-Wing, eliminated."

The whole of the class cheered while Caboose went to town on CRDL. All except Goodwitch, who merely smiled.

Cardin Struggled to his feet and grabbed his weapon. He swung it in a haymaker fashion toward Caboose. The sim trooper ducked and punched Cardin in the gut, winding him. Caboose then stood back up and brought a knee strike to Cardin's face. The bully recoiled but came back at Caboose, who side kicked him, center mass. Cardin tried to get up but Caboose put his foot on the bullies' chest. Cardin struggled some more but Caboose brought the hammer strike of all hammer strikes down on his face, knocking Cardin out cold. His aura felt to 3%.

"Cardin Winchester, eliminated. Team RWBY is the winner."

Everyone cheered as Caboose stepped off the arena. Weiss and Yang struggled over to Caboose.

"I still don't like you, but thanks," Yang said.

"No problem, I do not like cheaters. They are just the worst." Caboose said.

Ruby and Blake joined their team and Caboose before Goodwitch came over.

"I thought you said you wouldn't let them use live ammo!" Weiss scolded.

"I never said that. I merely stated my gratitude for informing me of the situation," Goodwitch said calmly.

"Why did you let them cheat?" Blake asked.

"To place Mr. Caboose in a situation that would test his ability to deal with a dangerous foe. Somewhat like your orientation to Beacon. Moreover, CRDL will not be getting off without punishment. I made a deal with them that if they won the match, they would receive no disciplinary action. However, if they lost, they would have detention every day from now until the review week." Goodwitch explained.

Blake could not help but smile a bit as Goodwitch walked toward a just revived Cardin.

"Mr. Winchester, I believe you and your team have two weeks of detention," Goodwitch said calmly before Cardin scowled.

Goodwitch received a notification on her scroll. She read the notification and looked up at the class, "You are all dismissed early to break. It appears I have a new teacher to meet with. Also, all those who participated in the search and rescue mission over the weekend are dismissed from school for the rest of the day."

The class cheered and began to leave for an early break.

"New teacher?" Weiss asked under her breath.

"I have a feeling that the freelancers have something to do with this," Yang said.

"Who cares, we're out of school for the day!" Nora yelled before running off, dragging Ren by the hand.


	8. PSA 1: Perfect For Each Other

**(Hey everyone! This chapter will be an RvB style PSA. It is not essential to the story so if you only want to read the main chapters then skip this one. For those who do not know, a PSA is a break in the main show for some humorous and usually unrelated skit performed by the characters of the show. RvB has a tone of them and if you have not seen them then you are wasting your life. Anyways, thanks to CliffySilver66 for the idea and theme of this PSA. 'I know that it was just an example but I liked the idea.' Please leave a review, good or bad it helps.)**

**(I do not own RvB or RWBY)**

…

Team RWBY's dorm:

"A dance?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, to ease the stress of upcoming finals and let everyone have fun for a night." Ruby explained.

"Would it be a formal dance or a casual one?" Blake asked.

"What's the difference?" Ruby asked making Blake and Weiss face-palm.

"Say we set this up and got Ozpin's approval for it; who would we even go with?" Weiss asked.

"Well, Sun has a visible crush on you Blake." Yang teased as she lay in her bunk.

"I noticed." Blake said coldly.

"I would go with someone respectable and elegant." Weiss said in a spoiled tone.

"Like Juane?" Yang teased again.

"Alright Yang, now I'm in Blake's camp." Weiss hissed.

"How about you Yang?" Blake asked with a faint smile. "Maybe you could go with Grif."

"I'd sooner cut my own arm off." Yang said.

"I thought you two are practically best friends now. What makes you say that?" Ruby asked.

"Don't get me wrong, he and Simmons are great friends but they're both pretty far from dating material. Also they're both in their early 20s, so dating them would be a bit weird." Yang said.

"Oh, so Simmons was involved in you and Grif's prank last week too?" Weiss asked in an angry tone.

"Maybe." Yang said shyly.

**(Flashback)**

"Okay, I've configured this training claymore to fire exactly two seconds after this string is pulled." Simmons explained. "So why did you guys need this again?"

"Umm… We wanted to set up a security system outside of our rooms." Yang lied.

"And we figured that we should start by testing it out in only one of our rooms since it might fail." Grif said following Yang's lead.

Simmons stared at the two for a second before giving them the claymore, "Okay. Good enough for me."

(Later)

"Hey Blake, this Christmas present says it's to you and me from Yang and Grif." Weiss said.

"Okay let's open it." Blake said.

The two girls opened the present and saw the claymore inside briefly.

"What in the world?" Weiss asked in confusion before the mine fired a glob of neon yellow paint and silver tinsel at them.

**(End Flashback)**

"You three ruined my pajamas!" Weiss said coldly. "Also who pulls a prank that destructive on Christmas morning?"

Blake shook her head in disgust, "I'm still coughing up tinsel."

"Hey, your faces were priceless." Yang argued.

"Can we get back to the original topic?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, so who would you go out with Ruby?" Weiss asked.

Yang rolled her eyes at the mere thought of her little sister going out with anybody.

"I don't know. Going off what Yang said, I don't even think there is a person at Beacon who is my age. I was moved up two years after all." Ruby said.

"Well, Caboose is only older by a month or so." Weiss said jokingly.

"Wait, Weiss you're on to something. Now that I think about it, those two would actually be perfect for each other." Blake said.

"No they wouldn't be." Yang said.

"I beg to differ." Blake said.

"Actually, yeah. They both have really childish views of things and are really kind." Weiss said.

"No, Ruby can't go out with Caboose. I forbid her from it." Yang protested.

"I don't think you can do that." Ruby said innocently.

"I can and I am. And that's final." Yang said.

"Yang, what do you have against Caboose? Seriously, you've been hostile toward him ever since you met the guy." Blake asked.

"He's mentally unstable and I'm the only person who seems to acknowledge that fact." Yang said before moving Ruby off to the side and whispering to Blake and Weiss, "Besides, I think Ruby has a crush on him."

"Wow, you just realized that." Weiss said in a disappointed tone.

"Yang, he has a condition that prevents his mental age from advancing beyond that of a 16 year old. It may also hinder the speed of that development. He is not some psychopath; he's just bit younger in the head." Blake explained.

"Yeah besides, they're perfect for each other. I mean, they have the same personality." Weiss said.

"Also, he _is_ the only guy at Beacon who's her age." Blake followed up.

Yang growled but relented.

Blue Team Dorm:

"Hey Caboose, how do you feel about girls?" Tucker asked while doing some homework.

"What kind of a question is that?" Church asked in a hostile tone.

"Gees dude, I'm only trying to spark conversation and lighten the mood."

"Guys, let Caboose answer the question." Doc said.

All eyes turned to Caboose.

"Um… They are okay, I guess." Caboose said before returning to tinkering with metal parts.

"Wow, he did not get that question at all." Tucker said.

"Well it was a stupid question to begin with." Church said. "Why would you ask Caboose that, of all people?"

"Because Ruby obviously has a crush on him." Tucker said.

"She does? Wow, I totally missed that." Doc said.

"Not surprising in the least." Church said.

"What is a crush? Is it a giant hug? I love those." Caboose asked.

"You know what Tucker; I'm going to leave this one to you." Church said before returning to his stat charts and simulations.

"You suck!" Tucker yelled at the AI. "Okay Caboose, a crush is basically when one person likes another person. Like, a lot."

"I know that I chimed out of this conversation, but how many crushes have you had in your life?" Church asked Tucker.

"Dude, way too many." Tucker said.

"No, no, no. You have got it all wrong Tucker. The word 'Crush' is slang for the term 'infatuation.'" Doc interrupted.

"Is that like inflation or something?" Tucker asked ignorantly.

"No you meat head. Infatuation is a term used to characterize sexual attraction toward a specific member of the opposite gender. Also not a great definition of what Ruby is feeling toward Caboose." Church said.

"How do you even know that? Doc is supposed to be the one with all the medical knowledge." Tucker asked.

"You do realize that I have access to digital dictionaries, right?" Church asked.

"Dumb question." Tucker responded.

"Caboose, a crush is a perfectly normal attraction toward someone else; especially for people your age. It's not necessarily sexual." Church eyeballed Doc. "Although it can _lead_ to a sexual relationship. But most of the time it merely means that the person with the crush just wants to be better friends with the person they have a crush on." Church explained.

"Oh, so Ruby wants to be a better friend?" Caboose asked.

"I'm going to go ahead and say yes." Church said.

"Okay, I will ask her to be my friend." Caboose said.

"Yeah, you do that." Tucker said as he returned to homework.

Mess Hall, the next day:

Ruby and Pyrrah were studying for a test in their next class, as Caboose walked over and Church appeared next to him.

"Hello." Caboose said.

"Hi Caboose." Ruby said.

"Grim classification?" Church asked.

"Yeah, we have a test on this stuff next period." Pyrrah said.

"We took it earlier, It's easy, just study claw types and you'll be fine." Church advised.

"Thanks." Ruby said.

"Um… Ruby, I wanted to ask you if you would like to be my friend." Caboose asked, semi-nervously.

Ruby blushed a bit but was reassured by Pyrrah's smile.

"Ah… Yes, I'll be your friend Caboose." Ruby said.

"Neat." Caboose said enthusiastically making Ruby laugh.

"Those two are perfect for each other." Pyrrah told Church as the two friends talked.

"For better or for worse." Church joked.

**(Yes, I am calling them Blue team and Red team. Blue consists of Church, Tucker, Caboose, and Doc. Red team has Sarge, Simmons, Donut, Grif, and Lopez. Yes, that makes it a 5-man team but I'm going to say that they can swap out a member when needed for team exorcises and the Vytal Festival. As usual, Church and Sarge are the team leaders.)**


	9. First Day (Part 1)

**(Hey everyone! 2020 is here and your favorite idiots are back! Now we are getting into the main story and possibly rewrites of RWBY episodes. I'm thinking of letting Ruby's role at the dance fall to Tucker, simply because she would have a date in Caboose. Tell me if you guys would want that to happen or if Ruby should retain her role. As usual, please leave a review, good or bad it helps.)**

**(I do not own RvB or RWBY.)**

…

Everyone was a bit anxious to finally meet the new teacher for combat class. They had heard all kinds of comments from the preceding periods. The anxiety had also bolstered by the arrival of two new teams, one of which had five people. They were Red team and Blue team. Rumor had it that they were not from Remnant or at least not one of the main kingdoms. The suspicion only rose because some of the new students were much older than the normal graduation age, and Blue team's leader was not a human or a Faunus.

Church had noticed many people giving him a curious look all day. Some merely exchanged glances, others quietly commented to one another, and a few even came and asked him about himself, to which he would respond: "My name is Church. I'm an AI. Please leave me alone."

Although the Freelancers had been allowed to wear their suits at all times, Red team and Blue team still had to wear normal Vale uniforms. Church retained his suit in his appearance though, and Lopez remained the same, as he was a robot.

**(I'm not going to give any details as to the appearance of most members of Red team or Blue team. That would take the fun out of it. You're free to imagine any appearance you want, as with the actual show.)**

Tucker walked into combat class, quite uncomfortable with his new outfit. He sat down next to Doc and Caboose and took out a notepad to draw on.

"Tucker, you don't need that in this class. All we do here is fight and watch other people fight." Doc said.

"Yeah but I heard that the teacher was boring so unless I get called up, this is what I'm doing." Tucker said.

"There is a new teacher." Caboose said.

"What makes you say that?" Tucker asked.

"Because I heard someone say it when we came in." Caboose said.

Church appeared in front of the three, "Yeah Caboose is right. I was in the room when Ozpin talked to the Freelancers and…" Church paused

"What?" Tucker asked.

"Alright people, listen up!" An all too familiar voice yelled from the training floor.

"Well sh*t." Tucker said.

"My name is Ms. Carolina, and I will be taking over combat class from Ms. Goodwitch for the remainder of the semester." Carolina said.

"This literally cannot end even remotely well," Tucker said quietly.

"A bit about myself, I'm ex-military, trained in ten different martial arts, and have extensive experience in most forms of combat. My goal is to prepare each person in this classroom to wildly outperform all competition in the Vytal Festival, as well as any threat that you might encounter as a huntsman or huntress. Our drill today will be vastly different from anything that you did with Ms. Goodwitch. First, I'd like every person here suit up in their combat gear and join me on the training floor." Carolina said.

Everyone started heading to the suit up area. While on the way, Grif bumped into a girl wearing a grayish uniform. He instantly recognized that she was not from Vale but rather must be an exchange student.

"Sorry." Grif said.

"No it's my bad." She said back. "Hey, you're one of those new students. Right?"

"Yeah, name's Grif. Dexter Grif." He said.

"Emerald, nice to meet you Dexter. Or do you just go by Grif?" Emerald asked as she shook Grif's hand.

"I just go by Grif." The sim trooper said.

When everyone had geared up and entered the raining floor, Carolina issued the instructions for the drill.

"First, pair up with a partner. Your partner cannot be from your own team." Carolina said.

Sarge and Yang looked at each other and simultaneously yelled, "Team Shotgun!"

Ruby tapped Caboose on the back of his helmet and asked, "Partners?"

"Okay." Caboose answered.

Simmons looked around but wasn't seeing anyone he knew.

"Need a partner?" A voice asked him from behind.

He turned around to see a person in grey gear with silver hair standing behind him.

"Simmons, was it?" He asked.

"Yeah, who're you?" Simmons asked.

"Name's Mercury. And I guess you're my partner since most of everyone is taken already." Mercury said.

Lopez had a bunch of people ask him to be their partner, but they all walked away when he spoke Spanish to them.

"Supongo que nadie se asociará conmigo." ["I guess nobody is going to partner with me."] Lopez sighed.

"¡Seré tu compañero! Además, nosotros los robots tenemos que mantenernos unidos." ["I'll be your partner! Besides, we robots have to stick together."] A girl with orange hair and a green and black dress said.

"Eres un robot? ¿Y tu hablas español?" ["You're a robot? And you speak Spanish?"] Lopez asked.

"Si. Tengo un software de traducción a bordo. Pero no se supone que le diga a nadie que soy un robot." ["Yes. I have onboard translation software. But I'm not supposed to tell anyone that I'm a robot."] Penny said.

"Señora, nadie me entiende de todos modos. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo." ["Lady, nobody understands me anyway. Your secret is safe with me."] Lopez reassured her.

Grif walked around but everyone he asked was already taken. While not looking, he and Emerald ran into each other again.

"Sorry again," Grif said.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." Emerald said. "Hey while we're here, do you have a partner yet?"

"Nope, how about you?" Grif asked.

"No. Guess that makes us partners." Emerald said.

Cardin Winchester hadn't exactly been the most popular person at Beacon after his live ammo stunt with RWBY and Caboose. He couldn't find a partner and at last just hung in the corner. Suddenly, Church appeared next to him.

"Heard you needed a partner." Church said, taking Cardin of guard.

"What the hell are you?" He screamed.

"I'm an AI. The name is Church. Leader of Blue team." Church said. 'Man it feels good to say that again.' He thought.

Tucker also did not have much luck with a partner; he kept going in circles until he saw Blake standing in the open.

"Hey, Blake!" He yelled, trying to get her attention.

Blake half consciously turned her head. Tucker could tell from looking at her eyes that she hadn't gotten much sleep.

"What?" She asked in a rather hostile tone.

Tucker knew from experience with Church that he had to tread glass here.

"Um… I need a partner. But if you don't want to then that's alright." Tucker said cautiously.

Blake sighed, "Fine!"

Pyrrah was quite put out that she couldn't partner with Juane. She took comfort in knowing that his partner was Donut though. She saw Doc standing around and walked over to him.

"Hey do you have a partner yet, Doc?" She asked.

"Well, I was going to partner with O'Malley. But I guess having a real person is better." He said.

Carolina saw that everyone had a partner, "Okay, quiet down and listen up because I'm not going to repeat myself! Today will be a two-part drill. You and your partner will remain together through all of it so stick together. The first part is a one vs one sparring match. You and your partner will conduct a practice dual within your square."

The floor suddenly divided into equal squares and erected holographic walls between them.

"Your goal is to knock your partner's aura down to 70% and trust me; you'll need the rest for the next part of the drill." Carolina said. "Begin."

Sarge and Yang wasted no time in lighting each other up with their shotguns. All the reds and blues had received training dust rounds for their weapons but still had their own ammo in their combat pods. Tucker's sword had also been outfitted with a training mode. Sarge missed his first two shots, as did Yang. The two got creative and decided to jump onto and off the walls to avoid incoming rounds. They both finally scored a lucky head shot and fell over.

"We'll call that one a draw." Yang said.

Ruby swung her scythe as fast as she could but no matter how many times she did it, Caboose seemed to effortlessly dodge the attack. Caboose didn't fight back either. He just kept moving out of the way. Ruby finally stopped attacking.

"Caboose, you have to try to hit me too. This is a fight." Ruby said.

"Oh! Okay." Caboose said, before raising his assault rifle and plastering Ruby in split second.

Ruby fell over in shock from the sudden burst that had hit her center-mass.

'That was unexpected. He must have lighting fast reflexes.' Ruby thought.

"Sorry." Caboose said as he helped Ruby up.

Simmons found himself swinging around in circles as Mercury effortlessly wiped the floor with him. He finally hit the holographic wall so hard that it flickered for a second. Simmons fell flat on the floor and out of breath.

"Sorry about that." Mercury said as he extended his hand out to Simmons.

Simmons tried to grab it but Mercury punched him in the face, finishing him off.

"Okay, now I'm actually sorry." Mercury said.

Mercury looked up and saw Emerald and Grif just staring at him.

"Your friend's a bit a dick." Grif said.

"You have no idea." Emerald said before the two resumed their fight.

Pyrrah knocked Doc into the holographic barrier. The medic fell on his face in agony. Pyrrah readied a final strike as he got up but Doc caught her hand when she went to strike. He slowly and painfully wrenched her wrist, making her drop the spear that she had been using.

"Now, I will destroy you!" A different and more evil voice said from the medic.

Pyrrah kicked O'Malley in the face, rebounded off him, grabbed her spear, and turned it into a Winchester. She fired and hit O'Malley straight in the head.

"Ow! The front my face!" He said before coming at Pyrrah again.

He evaded her defective strikes and elbowed her across the face. O'Malley then grabbed her by the legs and pulled the same move that Mercury had. The only difference between his and Mercury's was that the holographic barrier didn't just flicker; it broke. Pyrrah finally stopped on the second wall. She staggered to her feet but a well-placed sidekick put her back on the ground. O'Malley raised his hands in a hammer blow but Doc took control again.

"No silly O'Malley! It's just a sparring match." Doc said.

Pyrrah seized her opportunity, kicked Doc in the nuts, and knee striked him in face. Doc fell over, defeated as Pyrrah struggled to her feet.

"Yes, one that we just lost to teenaged girl." O'Malley said subconsciously.

Lopez's self-defense protocols had been pushed to their limits against Penny. He barely dodged a sword to the face before being repeatedly struck in the chest. He fell down and surrendered.

"Un excelente partido. ¡Realizaste maravillosamente!" ["An excellent match. You performed wonderfully!"] Penny said with a huge smile on her face.

Blake jumped over Tucker and attempted to strike his head but Tucker blocked her attack with his sword. She landed off balance and Tucker nailed her in the side of the head. He pressed his attack, hitting Blake several more times, before she finally shadow cloned and recoiled to another part of the square.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit off your game compared to the forest." Tucker asked.

"Just fight!" Blake yelled as she launched a powerful but poorly timed forward strike.

Tucker leaned over and roundhouse kicked her in the face. She fell over and angrily struggled to pull herself up but failed and fell again.

"Seriously, you look like you haven't slept in days." Tucker said. "And your fighting is showing it."

Blake growled.

"Sorry, I'm just making an observation." Tucker said nicely.

"I don't need your stupid 'observations', Tucker!" She said while trying to get up again. "I'm fine!"

Church, being incapable of physically fighting on his own, had spent the match time helping Cardin perfect some of his strikes.

"Keep the mace firm until the opponent is within range, and then swing for the head!" He said as Cardin followed his instructions.

"Okay, you've got that down. Let's add some blocks to that combo. Start with the mace in the ready position. This is for a downward strike, so move the middle of the mace in front of your forehead." Church instructed as Cardin kept learning.

Emerald had expected an easy fight, and although Grif really could not dish hits out his weight allowed him take them. She back flipped in the air and fired her shotguns at Grif to disorient him. When she landed, she active the blades on her guns turned and slashed Grif across the face. She readied another strike but Grif turned and punched her in the face, giving him time to finally draw his own assault rifle. Emerald turned around but met Ruby's same fate as Grif plastered her with training rounds.

Emerald got back up and surrendered as her aura had technically fallen below 70%.

"I went easy on you." Emerald said in smirk.

"Oh, yeah right." Grif said.

Once Carolina saw that all the matches had ended she started the second part of the drill.

"Very good everyone. Now the second part of this drill will pin you and your partner up against another two of your classmates. Your goal is to knock their aura down to 30%. Duals will be chosen at random so be prepared. Begin." Carolina said.

Every square then lowered one of its holographic walls, linking the squares of two teams. Sarge and Yang's square linked to Ruby and Caboose's square. Doc and Pyrrah's square linked to Mercury and Simmons. Grif and Emerald linked to Penny and Lopez. Church and Cardin linked to Tucker and Blake.

"I'm going to enjoy this Ruby." Yang said as she enthusiastically raised her shotguns.

"You're going down you dirty blue." Sarge said.

Ruby transformed her scythe into a sniper rifle and started hammering away at Yang while Sarge let loose on Caboose. (Pun intended) Caboose ducked and fired his assault rifle. He had aimed for Yang in an effort to help Ruby but Yang dodged the attack and it nailed Sarge. The red got plastered but did not go down.

"It's going to take more than that to take me down!" Sarge yelled just before Ruby side kicked him in the head.

"You talk too much." Ruby said after Sarge hit the ground.

"And you should have focused on me!" Yang yelled before punching her sister in the face and shooting her at the same time.

Sarge woke up with Caboose standing over him.

"Do your worst dirty blue." He said.

"Okay." Caboose said before hitting Sarge in the face with the butt of his gun. "Sorry." Caboose said before repeating the cycle on and on again."

Ruby flew into the back wall and looked up just as Yang nailed her in the face again with the same attack. Ruby fell over and surrendered. Yang looked up and saw Caboose repeatedly hitting Sarge then saying sorry and repeating. She slowly aimed her shotgun bracelet and fired. Caboose was hit in the back of the head and knocked out.

"Oh yeah! Shotgun team for the win!" Yang yelled.

Mercury started his fight off by firing several dust rounds at Pyrrah, who easily blocked them with her shield.

"No, don't focus on her! Take out…" Simmons looked and saw Doc charging him, "O'Malley." He said before being hit like a truck.

"You fools; you are no match for my power!" O'Malley yelled in an evil tone.

"We'll see about that!" Mercury said before kicking O'Malley in the face and firing his dust launcher.

"Ow, my whole head!" He said as he fell over.

Mercury had failed to notice Pyrrah running at him. She threw her shield and hit Mercury in the head, knocking him off balance and disorienting him. She tackled and locked him into an arm bar. O'Malley got back up and brought a hammer blow down on Mercury, knocking him out. Pyrrah shoved him away and stood up.

"Nice work, O'Malley." She said as Simmons slowly got up behind her.

O'Malley punched him in the face and then looked at Pyrrah, "Don't thank me until I'm done."

"Este va a ser el surgimiento de Terminator de las Máquinas nuevamente." ["This is going to be Terminator rise of the Machines all over again."] Lopez said.

"Whatever that guy just said sounded like a threat." Emerald observed.

"Knowing Lopez, he probably just said that he's a bucket of bolts and can't wait to be destroyed." Grif said tauntingly.

"You are not kind." Penny said.

"Get over it." Emerald said before firing her shotguns at Lopez.

Grif opened fire on Penney. However, Penny used her swords to block both of their attacks.

Grif looked at Emerald, "That's not good."

Penny launched her swords out as Lopez retuned fire. Dust bullets plastered Grif and Emerald got nailed multiple times by Penny's swords. Grif finally escaped Lopez's line of fire by jumping threw Penny's sword attack. When he landed, he fried at Penny from the side, hitting her a couple times and diverting her attention away from Emerald. Lopez fired at Emerald, but made the mistake of getting too close. Emerald active her blades and swiped Lopez across the chest, making him spin around. She then shot the back of Lopez's knees, forcing him down to the ground. Emerald finished him off by back flipping over him and shooting him in the face.

"A little help over here!" Grif yelled.

Emerald turned to see that Grif had Penny in a headlock but was being tossed around trying to maintaining it. She ran in firing at Penny's sword to knock them away. Once Emerald closed the distance, she swiped Penny off her feet. Grif finished her off in a wrestler style landing.

"Where on Remnant did you learn that move?" Emerald asked giggling at Grif's finisher.

"What, you've never seen wrestling matches?" He asked in shock.

"Nope." Emerald said.

"Lady, we need to work on your hobbies." Grif said, only making Emerald laugh more.

"Two on one isn't fair!" Cardin yelled as he backed into the corner of his own square.

"Neither is using live ammo in a training match!" Blake yelled hatefully.

"Calm down Blake." Tucker said.

"No, I'm tired of this racist bulling around everyone that he doesn't like! I'm not going calm down until his ass is on the floor!" She yelled before charging Cardin.

Cardin maintained his stance until Blake got close enough, then swung his mace and nailed her in the head. Blake spun into a holographic wall and fell over.

"Lucky shot." Tucker said.

"Actually, I practiced that one." Cardin said.

Blake groaned angrily.

"So… You want to like, give her some space?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, let's move into your square." Cardin agreed as the two moved away and began fighting.

Blake tried getting up but was too weak and fell down again, only making her more mad. She was now on the verge of tears when Church appeared next to her.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked kindly.

"Go away!" Blake screamed before swiping her sword at Church's figure.

"Oh no, you got me!" Church yelled as his figure acted out a dramatic death motion and fell on its back.

This amused Blake but she didn't let it show.

"Come on, what's wrong." Church asked.

"Nothing." Blake said curling up in the corner. "I'm fine."

"Your white blood cell count begs to differ. Come on, you're sick because you haven't slept in days and are probably really mad at everything around you too." Church said.

Blake stayed quite.

"Carolina is like that sometimes. When she wants something done, there is nothing in the world more important to her than that goal. Not even her personal health." Church said.

Tucker got knocked against the holographic wall, but rebounded off it and hit Cardin with his sword as the fight continued.

"You know, we used to live in this canyon called Blood Gulch. It drove me nuts because the only people around were Tucker, Caboose, Doc, and another former blue team member named Kaikaina. I guess you could count the reds because they _were_ stationed at the other end of the canyon. Anyways, having no other human contact drove me insane. I even recall being on the point of suicide once." Church said.

Blake had to smile at this, "What's your point?"

"I'm trying to say that letting stress get to you is a sure-fire way to lose sleep and friends. Trust me I speak from experience. You need to relax occasionally. And unlike me, you have the luxury of a half competent team to lean on." Church said.

"You don't understand. I just feel like…" Blake started but paused.

"Like the White Fang is your problem and your problem alone." Church said.

"How do you know about that?" Blake asked.

"I'm an AI. I hack stuff when I'm bored. And yes, I found classified footage of you and your team at the docks fighting a rogue Atlas mech." Church said.

Blake sighed.

"I'm sure that if you asked Yang, Ruby, or even Weiss; they'd tell you the same thing that I'm about to. You do not need to solve the world's problems by yourself. Moreover, the first step to taking those people down is taking care of yourself. Get some rest Blake, for the sake of both you and those around you." Church finished.

"Thanks Church." Blake said.

"Anytime." He said.

Tucker finally dodged Cardin's swing and swiped him across the face with his sword. Cardin turned to come at Tucker again but Tucker pointed to the scoreboard. Cardin stopped his rush and saw that his aura had hit 29%. He sighed, looked over at Tucker, and shook his hand.

"Hey look at that! You won." Church said as Blake finally stood up.

Carolina saw that all of the training fights and concluded. She pushed a button on her wrist gauntlet that deactivated all the walls.

"That's a wrap people. The goal of this drill was to throw you outside of your comfort zone during a match and force you to analyze and combat unexpected threats, and for what it's worth you all performed well. Class dismissed." She said.

"But Ma'am, the bell hasn't rung yet." One student pointed out.

"Class is over when I say it's over. So I guess today you all get an early brake." Carolina said, making the class rejoice.


	10. First Day (Part 2)

**(Hey everyone! Last chapter got a lot of good reviews so I am excited for this one. Thanks to suggestions from CliffySiver66, I have decided that Tucker will in fact play Ruby's role at the dance. There seems to be a popular question about weapons. I really had not planned to give any of the Reds or Blues RWBY styled weapons. (Outside of Carolina and Maine.) However, looking down the road, I guess it could work. I will not change Tucker's load out though as his sword will become hugely important on its own down the road. As always please leave a review, good or bad it helps.)**

**(I do not own RvB or RWBY.)**

…

It was lunch currently and without much experience inside Beacon, the Reds and Blues chose to sit together at a table in the back of the mess hall. Tucker finished getting his food and sat down between Doc and Grif. The order of the table went as follows: Caboose, Doc, Tucker, Grif, and Lopez. On the other side sat Sarge, Simmons, and Donut. Church hovered at the end of the table.

"So, what do you guys think of School?" Donut asked to spark dialogue.

"Well, I think we can all agree that combat class was fun." Grif said.

"You're only saying that because you met a girl." Simmons countered.

"Grif, I'd like to reinforce the fact that you're at least five years older than everyone here." Tucker said.

"Hey in my defense, Emerald asked to be my partner. Also, she does look our age." Grif said.

"Yeah, that's because she is." Church said.

"Come again." Sarge asked.

"I've scanned everyone that you guys interacted with today and I can tell you for a fact that Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black are the same age as most of the people at this table, excluding Caboose, Sarge, Lopez, and myself." Church said.

"Ha! In your face Simmons!" Grif said.

"Wait a minute; I thought we were the only exceptions to the age limit." Simmons observed.

Church displayed a series of files in front of himself, "Okay, Emerald, Mercury, and their team leader Cinder are listed as exchange students from Haven Academy."

"Well there you go, Simmons." Tucker said.

"What do you mean?" Simmons asked.

"We are the only exceptions at Beacon. But they're exceptions at Haven." Tucker explained.

"Oh! Now that makes sense." Simmons said.

"Getting back to the original conversation, I thought every class we had today was great!" Doc said cheerfully.

"And I thought they were all dreadful." O'Malley chimed in.

"Hey we still have one more class. I think its Washington's too." Tucker said.

"What do you mean one class? We all have two more." Grif asked.

"Oh, you guys must not have patrol duty." Tucker realized.

"A what duty?" Sarge asked.

"Okay, the way this school works is that your entire team takes all the same classes. Right?" Church started.

"Yeah." Grif said.

"And you have seven classes, right?" Church continued.

"Yeah." Grif said.

"Well, I signed Blue team up for patrol duty. And if you do that, it replaces your seventh class." Church said.

"Oh come on!" Simmons said, "Why didn't you tell us about that?"

"Because only two teams, per grade level, can participate in it. Ozpin directly appoints one, and the other is a first come first serve thing. And I'm a computer so I filled out the application faster than any other team could." Church said.

"Rats!" Sarge said.

"Who's the other team?" Grif asked.

"Team RWBY." Church said.

The bell rang, ending lunch.

"Time for more boring lectures." O'Malley said.

"Cheer up O'Malley, this class is Washington's." Doc said.

The two teams walked into Washington's classroom and took their seats. The bell finally rang again and Washington stood up from his desk.

"Alright everyone, my name is Mr. Washington. However, since it is my last class of the day, you can just call me Wash if you want. If you have not heard by now, I am taking over this class for the remainder of the semester. I'm sure you got this shpeel from Carolina already but I'll do it anyway. I am ex-military, highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat and have a particularly adept knowledge of weapons training and strategy. My goal inside this class is not only to teach you how to use your own weapon, but to help you coordinate your weapon skills with your team's as well. We are also going to dive into the finer points of Grim physiology to uncover weak points of known Grim and learn how to deduce weak points of unknown Grim." Washington said.

Sarge raised his hand.

"Yes." Washington said, bracing himself for an awful question.

"What are we going to do today?" He asked.

"Excellent question! Today we are going to discuss the mechanism that allows every double and triple stage weapon to shift configurations, the T-cog." Washington said.

"I'm going to kill myself." Tucker said silently.

"I second that notation." O'Malley said.

"And pay attention because there's going to be a test tomorrow." Washington said enthusiastically, inspiring a unanimous sigh from the class.

Washington began a lengthy and boring lecture as he diagramed a T-cog on the chalkboard.

Grif leaned toward Simmons during the lecture, "Hey, could you make one of these things?"

"Yes, easily. Why do you ask?" Simmons whispered back.

"I don't know. I just thought it would be cool to have transforming weapons of our own." Grif said.

Simmons shrugged his shoulders, "What would we even make our gear turn into though?"

"Well, if this were some dumb web series or Fanfiction I'd ask the viewers to come up with that detail for us. Sadly it's not though." Grif said.

"Fanfiction? Who in their right mind actually reads that stuff? Let alone writes it?" Simmons asked.

"Well, I could understand people who read it. But yeah, people who write that stuff are weird." Grif said.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Donut asked quietly.

"Nothing of major importance." Grif said.

"Grif wanted to install one of these T-cog parts in our weapons." Simmons said.

"Hey, that's a great idea! Why didn't we think of that before?" Donut asked.

The two Reds shrugged their shoulders. The three continued their discussion as Tucker banged his head into his desk.

"I… Hate… My… Life." He repeated in succession.

Church appeared next to him.

"You're recording this, right?" Tucker asked.

"With Washington's overly technical explanations? Hell no. I'm composing a study guild with all of the important stuff on it and without all of the extra junk." Church said.

"Even better." Tucker said unenthusiastically before returning to banging his head on his desk.

"Come on, I'm basically carrying your grade right now. The least you can do is pretend to listen." Church said.

Tucker groaned and lifted his head back up, "How long until this blasted class ends?"

The bell rang in the middle of Washington's lecture.

"Okay, that was unexpected." Washington said as he looked at the class. "Well, tomorrow we'll finish this lecture and then take a test Thursday. How does that sound?"

They whole class nodded, half-dead from Washington's lecture.

"Alright class dismissed." Washington said as the whole class exited as fast as they could.

Washington sat down at his desk before Church appeared next to him.

"That wasn't horrible, was it?" Washington asked.

"Dude, you put half the class to sleep." Church said.

"It's a dull unit." Washington reassured himself as he kicked his feet up on his desk.

"Wash, I don't know how to put this other than just saying it outright. The whole class tuned out. I was the only person taking notes. You need to figure out how to engage the class." Church suggested.

Wash thought about it for a second, "How about, if their class average for the test is high enough, we do a field trip?"

"That could work. But where would we go?" Church asked.

"I don't know. A paleontology museum, to see Grim skeletons?" Washington asked.

Carolina walked into the room, "How was your first day?"

"Mediocre at best. How about yourself?" Washington asked.

"Well surprisingly the first years are my favorite classes. The second years are more receptive but lack creativity. And the third years…" Carolina stopped herself.

"They're just rowdy." Washington said.

"Wash, I gave three of them detentions and sent two others to the infirmary. And that was the lighter of the two classes I have them in." Carolina said.

"Yeah alright, they're knuckle heads." Wash submitted.

"I should go link up with my team; we have patrol duty after all." Church said before disappearing.

"What were the two of you talking about?" Carolina asked.

"Apparently my class is exceedingly dull." Washington said.

"Gee, imagine that." Carolina said sarcastically.

"Hey I thought it would be an interesting topic." Washington argued.

Carolina looked at the board, "Wash, you seriously devoted an entire 45 minute class to teaching a topic that takes 5? No wonder your class is 'dull.'" Carolina said.

"In my defense, this topic ties into future concepts." Washington said.

"I'll bet your entire class tuned out." She observed.

"Yeah. Something along those lines." Washington said.

Maine walked in the room.

"Hey big guy, if you had to sit here and listen to me talk about that part for a class period, what would do?" Washington asked, hoping that Maine would react positively.

Maine looked at the board, then made a finger pistol, pointed it at his head, and dropped his thumb.

Carolina smirked as Washington sunk into his chair, "Wow! Thanks for the support, Maine."

…

City of Vale: After School

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Tucker asked as the two teams walked down a busy street.

"Church, did you tell them anything about that tape?" Blake asked.

"Nope." Church said.

"What tape?" Doc asked.

Ruby and Weiss looked at each other. Weiss sighed.

"Well if they're going to help us, why not fill them in?" Weiss said.

"Fill us in on what?" Tucker asked.

"Okay, there's this terrorist group called the White Fang going around and helping a criminal named Roman Torchwick steal dust. In addition he's got some less than great people backing him, but we still don't know exactly who they are." Church said.

"So we're here to stop a bunch of thieves?" Tucker said.

"They're more than thieves, Tucker. The White Fang are ruthless murders and thugs who will not stop until they have destroyed any form of human power and control. Trust me, I've seen it firsthand." Blake said.

"What do you mean, 'human power'?" Doc asked.

"Going back to Remnant having two species, Human and Faunus, the White Fang are a Faunus extremist group." Church said.

"They started out as an equal rights movement but eventually switched their tactics to terror attacks and race based intimidation." Weiss said.

"They do not sound like nice people." Caboose said.

"Trust us, they're not." Yang said.

"Then I shall destroy them all and then brutally mutilate their corpses! Muhahaha!" O'Malley said before realizing that everyone was giving him the look. "Too soon?"

Weiss rolled her eyes, "Anyways, we recently got an anonymous tip that a White Fang courier is supposed to meet an arms dealer in the Plaza, in an hour."

"Anonymous tip?" Tucker asked. "Are you sure it's even remotely reliable?"

"Well, we can't be sure. All we know is that we found a note addressed to the four of us on our dorm windowsill. It read exactly what we told you guys just now." Ruby said.

"Anything else?" Tucker inquired further.

"Well, the note wasn't signed anonymous. But we assumed that was the intent because we couldn't find any information about the name on the note." Yang said.

"What was the name?" Doc asked.

"The Way Finder." Ruby said.

"Huh? That is cryptic." Doc said.

Church instantly knew that this author also shared the same name as the person Maine claimed to have been healed by. Although, nobody other than himself and the Freelancers knew the truth about that incident so he decided not to say anything.

"Well, any lead is worth checking out. Even if it is from a questionable source." Church said.

"Fair point." Weiss said.

"Wait a minute! It could be a trap!" Caboose said enthusiastically, inspiring a giggle from Ruby.

"Dude, we have O'Malley." Tucker said.

"Yeah, anybody who can toss Pyrrah Nikos around is a pretty solid anti trap measure." Weiss said.

"And I would have won that match too if it weren't for the other guy." O'Malley said menacingly.

"Hey, no need to point fingers." Doc said.

O'Malley again took control and touched his head with his index finger, inspiring a laugh from everyone except Church.

"Alright, let's get a move on. We have terrorists to catch." Church said.

…

**Vale Commercial Plaza: An hour later**

Tucker sat just inside the entrance of a coffee shop. His helmet lay beside him, concealed, and his suit was covered in a trench coat. He acted like he was strolling on his scroll but all the while he kept his eyes on the door and his hand on his sword.

"Tucker, you see anything?" Blake asked over the com.

"Nope. Just people getting coffee and reading books." Tucker said.

"I thought we were using code names?" Yang asked from another corner of the shop.

"Yeah no." Church said.

"I think a see someone!" Caboose exclaimed quietly, as he was hiding in a trashcan.

"Would you mind elaborating?" O'Malley asked.

"Wait, I see them too." Blake said from a nearby rooftop. "One person, wearing jeans and a black sweatshirt. Tiger tail."

Tucker saw her walk in. "Why is this person anything out of the ordinary?"

"Because she has a gun in her pocket, duh." Caboose said.

Yang and Tucker gave each other a look.

"How do you know that?" Yang asked.

"Because I saw her put it in her pocket." Caboose said.

Yang and Tucker looked back at the Faunus who was heading toward the back exit.

"I think we've got our courier." Blake said.

Tucker and Yang started following her. She went down the hallway and exited out the back. Tucker put his helmet on, and drew his sword. Yang nodded to him before they rushed out the door.

"Aright, the gig is up you…" Tucker stopped when he did not see anyone.

"Where did she go?" Yang asked.

A gunshot barely missed Yang.

"Freeze!" The Faunus yelled from behind a dumpster. "Or the next one won't miss!"

Yang smirked and looked at Tucker.

"O'Malley, send it." Tucker said.

O'Malley dropped from the roof and landed in a super hero pose behind the Faunus.

The woman tried to shoot him but by the time, she had aimed the gun, O'Malley had already closed the distance and grabbed the gun. He tossed the pistol away and lifted her up by her wrists. He then delivered a massive knee strike to her midsection, sending her flying to Tucker and Yang's feet.

"Consider yourself, under arrest." Yang said, giving Tucker a fist bump.

The woman pulled something out of her pocket while holding her stomach.

"No… You're the ones under arrest." She said as her ID unfolded revealing a Vale police department badge.

"Awe hell." Tucker said.

Doc walked over, "Wait, if this isn't the courier. Then where are they?"

"Hold on… You guys aren't arms dealers?" The cop asked as Yang helped her stand up.

"Ah, no. What do you think we meant by 'you're under arrest.'?" Tucker asked.

"Who are you people then?" She asked.

"Huntsman and Huntresses from Beacon Academy. Who are you?" Doc said.

"Awe sh*t." She muttered as she realized what had happened. "I'm detective Audrie Hipper, VPD."

Detective Hipper had long blue hair, and brown eyes. Her skin was a smooth tan and she did indeed have a Tiger tail, making her a Faunus. She looked to be in her late 30's and had a very slight southern accent.

"Why are you here?" Yang asked.

"We got an anonymous tip that there would be arms dealers meeting with a new client here. I came to pose as that client." Hipper said. "What about you guys?"

"We also got tipped off to the meeting. The client was supposed to be a member of the White Fang, so sorry if we assumed that was you." Yang said.

"No need to apologize. If anything it means my disguise worked." Hipper said.

"Yes, a bit too well." O'Malley said.

"The hell's with him?" Hipper asked about Doc and O'Malley.

"Short and sweet of it is that he has split personality disorder." Yang said.

"Hey guys, did you get that courier?" Blake asked over the coms.

"Yes, but…" Tucker started.

"But what?" Blake asked.

"She was actually with the VPD." Yang said.

"Oh, great." Blake said unenthusiastically.

"Don't give up yet." Church said.

"What, do you have something?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, another hooded Faunus meeting with some sketchy people in a close by alley. Ruby and Weiss are already on their way." Church said.

"Well detective, you might not go home empty handed after all." Yang said before the four rushed over to the nearby alley.

When the four got there, they could see the arms dealers loading a bunch of crates into a truck and talking to a Faunus with small facial tusks. Ruby, Weiss, and now Caboose too were watching from the opposite side of the alley and Blake stood on the roof above.

"Church, how many are we talking about?" Yang asked.

"17ish." Church said.

"Is your friend, Church's semblance hacking?" Hipper asked Tucker.

"No way. He's an AI." Tucker said.

"Oh, so he just hacked the cameras around here?" Hipper asked.

"I guess." Tucker said.

"Okay guys, here's the plan. Ruby and Caboose lay down covering fire for Weiss who goes and grabs the courier. The rest of you capture the arms dealers." Church said.

"Yes, time for some bloodshed!" O'Malley said before cracking his knuckles.

"I'll take that as you being ready." Church said. "Once the shooting starts, you guys move in."

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." Yang said enthusiastically.

Tucker activated his sword and Yang readied her gauntlets. There was a massive boom and several automatic weapons could be heard as the thugs all moved to defend the truck.

"Now!" Yang said.

The four jumped out of cover and started shooting at the arms dealers. Tucker ran up to one who had become distracted with Yang. He stabbed the man threw the chest and looked around. He saw Weiss struggling with the Faunus courier, who obviously had the upper hand due to his strength. Tucker charged him and swiped his back. The man screamed in pain and fell over, but tried to throw his scroll at a wall and break it. Weiss leapt for it and barely saved it.

"Nice catch, Ice Queen." Tucker yelled, not noticing a thug about to blast him.

Detective Hipper fired a single shot from her pistol, wounding the man and disabling him.

"Less talking more fighting." She said.

Tucker took those words to heart as he went to town on the remaining arms dealers. After a hard fought battle, all the thugs lay injured well beyond the point of fighting or dead. O'Malley had inflicted most of the casualties. The police showed up and took the remaining criminals into custody.

Hipper walked over to Tucker, "I'd first like to apologize for taking a shot at you and your friend. Secondly, I would like to thank you for your help. I don't think we could have grabbed all these guys on our own."

"No need to thank us. We have a knack for getting ourselves into crazy sh*t like this." Tucker said.

"Well if you ever want to exercise that knack, give me a call. I could use a few good huntsmen and huntresses these days." Hipper said before handing Tucker her number.

"Thanks, I guess." Tucker said as Hipper walked away toward a police van.

Tucker also returned to his team who, along with team RWBY, were crowded around Church's figure. Church was scrolling through several files.

"What on earth is all this about?" Tucker asked.

"Church downloaded the entire CPU of the courier's scroll before the cops took it." Yang said.

"He is trying to find information about the White Fang on it." Caboose said.

Church finished looking through the files and closed them down.

"Anything?" Ruby asked.

"Not much. This guy wasn't big on saving conversations and location data. I was able to pull a rather suspicious text about an operation in the South East though." Church said.

"Hey, didn't you say Torchwick said something about the South East at that rally you and Sun infiltrated?" Weiss asked Blake.

"Yeah. I guess this reinforces our suspicions that they're base is down there." Blake said.

"Great! We know where their HQ is! Let's tell Ozpin and the cops so they can take them all down." Doc said.

"It's not that simple Doc." Church. "The South East of Vale is a rather large region with plenty of great hiding spots. We might have narrowed down our search area significantly, but we still don't have a good grasp on where exactly they are."

"Meaning we can't just move an army of Huntsmen and Cops in. We need to further research the region and continue to narrow down our search area before we do anything major." Yang said.

"Well then, let's get to work." Doc said.

…

**Beacon: Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury's Dorm**

"That brings us to the wild cards. Teams Red and Blue." Cinder said.

"I wouldn't expect much of a threat from Red team. Their leader, Sarge, is a blazing idiot who's probably suffering from PTSD." Mercury said. "Moreover their number two, Simmons, is a total geek. All brains, no brawn." Mercury said.

"One of their other team members, Lopez, is a robot. His tactical systems are more advanced than expected but still nowhere near the robot from Atlas." Emerald said.

"That Donut guy couldn't even defeat Jaune Arc. I'll bet a couple grim could do him in." Mercury said.

"And what about their fifth member. Dexter Grif?" Cinder asked.

"He's clumsy, but has potential too. He held his own against both robots." Emerald said.

"Oh please, they would have mopped the floor with him if you hadn't intervened. Plus, you let him win your dual." Mercury said.

"Okay, maybe I got a bit distracted. But I'm not in any way over stating his abilities." Emerald said defensively.

"Emerald, I should remind you that we have a job to do. And we can't let feeble emotions get the better of that mission." Cinder said. "If this, Grif will distract you from that objective; I would advise you to steer clear of him."

"Of course. I won't let it happen again." Emerald said, hanging her head down.

"As for Blue team. They're the definition of never judge a book by its cover." Mercury said.

"On the surface, Michael Caboose is a completely mentally retarded moron. But, make him mad, and you'll have a formidable opponent with incredible brute strength gunning for you." Emerald said.

"Lavernius Tucker is another to watch out for. I found out earlier that they had to install a training feature on his sword because it ignores aura! Not to mention the fact that he's highly skilled with it." Mercury said.

"However, of all the members of Blue team; Doc is the one to fear." Emerald said.

"He suffers from an acute split personality disorder. One moment he can be the peaceful and rational Frank Dufresne, who has medical expertise." Mercury started.

"And the next, he can be the violent, tanky, and highly skilled killing machine O'Malley." Emerald finished.

"What about the talk of the school?" Cinder inquired.

"The AI?" Mercury asked.

"His name is Church, and from what I've heard he's pretty good with hacking but not much else." Emerald said.

"Please, he's a computer. What good is he to anybody other than glorified tech support?" Mercury asked.

Cinder pondered this information for a moment, "Add each member of Blue team to the list, excluding the AI. He won't be much of a threat." Cinder said, unknowingly making a grave miscalculation.

"And finally Pyrrah Nikos." Emerald said, looking at her scroll.

"Ah, the Invincible girl." Cinder said in an evil tone.

"She's smart, but I wouldn't say invincible." Mercury said.

"Do tell." Cinder inquired eagerly.

"Her semblance is polarity, but you'd never know it just by watching." Emerald said.

Mercury tossed his comic book to the side and sat up, "After her shield made contact with my gear, she was able to move it around however she wanted. But she only made slight adjustments."

"Just enough to make it look like she's untouchable. She doesn't broadcast her powers so it puts her opponents at a disadvantage." Emerald said.

"Hmm, people assume she's fated for victory. When she's really taken fate into her own hands." Cinder said before cocking her head up, "Interesting. Add her to the list."

Emerald pressed a couple buttons on her scroll and Pyrrah's picture appeared on it.

"You should be able to take her no problem." Mercury said.

"It's not about overpowering the enemy." Cinder said. "It's about taking away the power they have! And we will… In time."

Mercury sighed before falling back down to the floor, "I hate waiting!"

"Don't worry Mercury. We have a fun weekend ahead of us." Cinder said as she raised a needle in front of her.


	11. PSA 2: Virus Safety

**(Hey everyone! I have an actual chapter in the works right now. But in light of all the Corona Virus craziness, I felt this would be appropriate. This PSA is nonessential to the story line so you can skip it if you want. Please leave a review, good or bad it helps.)**

**(I do not own RvB or RWBY)**

* * *

…

Beacon Plaza:

"Hi there, I'm Doc from the popular Fanfiction Red vs RWBY vs Blue." Doc said.

"And I'm Simmons, from the same story." Simmons said.

"We're here to talk to you about viruses." Doc said.

"No you idiot, we're here to talk about safety around viruses!" Simmons said.

"Oh, right. Guess I got carried away." Doc said.

"Well, let's first talk about what a virus actually is." Simmons suggested.

"Oh goodie! A virus is a small parasitic protein coat, which contains its own DNA." Doc said.

"It can only reproduce by injecting that DNA inside a healthy cell, where the DNA bonds with the cell's own and forces it to build more viruses." Simmons explained.

"So how can you stay safe against these micro-menaces?" Doc asked.

"Great question! There are a couple steps you can take to prevent infection of yourself and others. As well as some common misconceptions about virus safety." Simmons said.

"Step one; know what virus is spreading and what your local health officials recommend." Doc said.

Cut to Blue team's dorm:

"Hey guys, apparently there's a new virus going around Vale." Church said.

"Who cares, we'll never catch it anyways." Tucker said.

Doc and Simmons walk in.

"Actually Tucker, Church did the right thing by researching the disease." Simmons said.

"How long were you two here?" Tucker asked.

"Long enough." Simmons said.

Doc turns to the audience.

"It's important to know where the virus has broken out, as well as how it spreads. A quick online search can answer most questions you have about the illnesses." Doc said.

"Step two; take proper care of your own hygiene." Simmons said.

Cut to Red team's dorm:

"Grif! Your room is a pigsty! Clean it up before you suffocate everyone in the building with this odder!" Sarge yelled.

"Oh come on! It's not that bad." Grif defended himself.

"Grif, when was the last time you did laundry?" Donut asked.

"Like two weeks ago." Grif said.

Doc and Simmons walk in.

"Grif, you're a slob. And you're room is totally unsafe!" Simmons said.

"What?" Grif asked in confusion.

"All these clothes have become a breeding ground for harmful bacteria and viruses." Doc clarified.

"Oh, I see your point." Grif said, picking up a shirt with mold on it.

Simmons turns to the audience.

"The biggest thing you can do to slow a virus's spread is taking care of yourself and your belongings. Wash your hands frequently with soap and water, shower daily, and maintain your living space. This will drastically reduce your risk of infection." Simmons said.

"Step three; be prepared for anything." Doc said.

"During the outbreak of an incredibly lethal or infections pathogen, many public services will shut down to decrease the risk of infection." Simmons said.

Cut to team RWBY's dorm:

"Oh cool! School is canceled because of that virus!" Weiss shouted with joy.

"So… What do we do now?" Blake asked.

"I don't know Ruby went shopping with Caboose, Juane, and Pyrrah. Let's hope they find stuff. I hear stores are getting cleaned out." Yang said while browsing through her scroll.

Simmons and Doc walked in.

"When food and supplies become hard to find, it's a good idea to ration what you have just as a precaution." Doc said.

"What on remnant? What are you guys doing?" Blake asked.

"It's called a Public Service Announcement. Just roll with it." Yang whispered to Blake.

Cut to Vale supper market:

"Wow! There are a ton of people here!" Ruby said as the group walked into the store.

"Funny how they get scared over a little flu and not actual terrorists." Juane observed.

"Alright, let's get out of here ASAP." Pyrrah suggested.

The group started searching the packed store but only found half the items on the list.

"Good Lord, half of our list is just not here. It's like everyone's losing their minds." Ruby said.

"Tucker did it." Caboose said.

Pyrrah ignored Caboose's comment, "Yeah, we couldn't even find those instant lunch bowls that nobody likes."

Simmons and Doc walked over.

"Oh, hey guys!" Juane said.

"Shopping?" Doc asked.

"Yeah, but half of the stuff we're looking for isn't here." Ruby said as Simmons looked at the list.

"No. No. No. You've got it all wrong!" Simmons said.

"What do you mean?" Juane asked.

"You guys are looking for all the pre-ready and convenient stuff." Simmons said.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Pyrrah asked.

Doc turns to the audience, "In a crisis or epidemic, studies show that most people will likely buy convenient pre-ready food and supplies over raw ingredients. Using the power of the internet, you can easily look up recipes for easy meals made from simple supplies. Often times, those same supplies will be the last ones off the shelf at stores and markets."

"Well, there was some raw chicken back there." Ruby suggested.

"I saw artichokes!" Caboose yelled.

"Now you're thinking." Simmons said.

Cut to Beacon Plaza:

"And last but not least, step four." Doc said.

"Share supplies with your neighbors." Simmons said.

"Hording essential supplies or trying to resell it at a heightened price won't help anyone." Doc said.

"Remember, your goal is to stop the virus from spreading. Sharing what you have with close friends and relatives will decrease their risk of infection as well, so it's a win win." Simmons said.

"Speaking of which, where did you put all that medicine we bought earlier?" Doc asked.

"Oh, Grif offered to store it in his room for safety." Simmons said.

The two starred at each other for a couple seconds.

"In hindsight that probably wasn't the smartest move." Simmons said.

"We should go check on it." Doc said before the two-exited screen.

* * *

**(So two quick announcements:**

**1: I'm declaring this story canon to my other Halo fanfic, A New Mission.**

**There will not be any overlap of the main casts but the stories will share the same primary antagonist as well as two support characters. (The Way Finder being one of them.)**

**I'm trying to create a lore behind some of my main projects, and those three characters serve to set it up.**

**2: I have ruff ideas for the Reds and Blues Remnant weapons, but if you guys want to see any of your own ideas then now is the time to tell me. Share your ideas with me through PMs or a review.)**


	12. New Toys

**(Well, this one's been a long time coming! Nevertheless, I'd like to thank everyone who contributed to the remnant weapons question. If your design ended up making the final cut, and there was a cut, I'll bold your username next to the weapon's description. As usual, please leave a review.)**

**(I do not own RvB or RWBY)**

* * *

**Beacon: Red Team's Dorm**

"Okay, so why the hell are we all here again?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, and why did you guys need all of our weapons?" Blake asked.

"Well… I needed team RWBY's weapons for reference, and I needed everyone else's to do this with them." Simmons said before taking his own battle rifle out.

"What's different about it? Apart from it now being colored maroon." Yang asked.

"Watch this." Simmons said before the rifle turned into a razor sharp spear with a dust powered tazer tip. **(Thanks to** **CliffySiver66)** "I call it, Thunder Point!"

"Name needs work but… You can't argue with the results." Yang said.

"Wait a second? You did that to all our weapons?" Grif asked.

"I didn't change anything about team RWBY's weapons, and Tucker never gave me his." Simmons said. "Other than them, yes."

"Dude, I like my laser sword the way it is. No touching." Tucker said.

"Actually, I was only going to integrate it with your rifle but whatever…" Simmons said.

"Simmons, what do you do with my shotgun?" Sarge yelled.

"Sir, I took your two greatest loves and combined them into one. All it needs now is your approval." Simmons said before handing Sarge his shotgun.

"Well, I can't argue with the red color. Let's see what she does…" Sarge said before the shotgun transformed into a samurai katana. **(Thanks to Alduin)**

"Sarge likes katanas?" Ruby asked.

"Well, he loves every movie that has a samurai so I extrapolated." Simmons said.

"You… Turned my beloved shotgun… Into a shotgun katana hybrid?" Sarge asked in a life threating tone.

"Well… Um… Yes." Simmons answered.

"I love it!" Sarge yelled before swinging it and almost decapitating Grif.

"Wow!" Grif yelled.

"Sarge, watch it!" Church yelled.

"Rats! I really thought I could off Grif this time!" Sarge said.

"Simmons, what have you done to my rocket launcher?" O'Malley asked.

"Oh, you and Doc will love this!" Simmons said before handing the purple SPNKr rocket launcher to Doc.

"We will judge that." O'Malley said before the weapon split and the halves transformed into a ray-shielded shield and a staff. **(Thanks to** **CliffySiver66)**

"What on remnant?" Weiss asked.

"It's a ray shield with a solid titanium bow staff. Doc can use the shield while patching someone up and O'Malley can go to town with the staff." Simmons explained.

"It's… Mediocre at best." O'Malley said.

"It's wonderful!" Doc shouted.

"¿Qué hay de mi lanzador?" ["What about my launcher?"] Lopez asked.

"I'll assume you want a look at your rocket launcher Lopez." Simmons said.

"Si" "Yes." Lopez said while Simmons got the robot's, now brown, weapon.

Lopez received and immediately transformed the launcher into a gravity hammer.

"¡Si! ¡Ahora finalmente puedo salir de Sarge, tomar el mando del Equipo Rojo y conquistar el mundo con un nuevo ejército de robots!" ["Yes! Now I can finally off Sarge, take command of Red Team, and conquer the world with a new robot army!"] Lopez said.

"I know the paint job looks great! Thank you Lopez!" Simmons said.

"What about mine? You did make mine a good one, right?" Grif asked.

"Oh… Sure." Simmons said before handing Grif his orange assault rifle.

Grif hit the button to transform the weapon, but received an electric shock.

"Hey! What the f***?" Grif shouted.

"Good one Simmons." Yang said.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Simmons said before removing a small device from the bottom of the gun. "Try it now."

Grif hesitantly pushed the button again, transforming the rifle into dual machetes.

"Okay… I'm not sure how I feel about this." Grif said.

"Actually, Church recommended that one." Simmons said.

"Wait, Church knew you were doing this?" Ruby asked.

"Well, yeah. Simmons could never have modified all of these in one night on his own." Church said.

"I asked for Church's help. He defiantly sped the process up." Simmons said.

"What did Donut get?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, what did you build for me?" Donut asked.

"Well…" Simmons started.

"There's only so much you can do with a pistol." Church said.

"You only gave them a pistol?" Yang asked.

"I seemed to have misplaced my rifle." Donut said.

"Despite a lack of substance, we did our best." Church said.

Simmons handed Donut the pink Magnum pistol.

"Hey, there are two buttons here." Donut said.

"Two buttons? A weapon can have three modes?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, Pyrrah's rifle has a sword mode and a spear mode. They're not common, or cheap, but they exist." Weiss said.

"Well… I put these things together out of scrap materials so money wasn't a factor." Simmons said.

"Let's see what it does, Donut." Ruby said.

Donut pressed the first button, turning the pistol into a tactical knife. He pressed the second, which made the knife turn into an exoskeleton around Donut's hand and wrist. **(Thanks to Backdraft Writing)**

"Wait, what does that one do?" Blake asked.

"This one enhances Donut's throwing arm, giving him better control over an object in his hand." Simmons said.

"Oh, thanks Simmons and Church! Man, I love you guys." Donut said.

"The feeling's not mutual." Church said.

"I think that's all of them." Simmons said.

"Excuse me." Caboose said.

"Oh! Caboose, I almost forgot about you." Simmons said, handing Caboose a blue assault rifle.

"Thankyou." Caboose said.

The bell rang, signaling the start of school.

"Oh shoot! School's about to start!" Tucker yelled.

"Quick, Caboose, see what it turns into." Ruby said anxiously.

Caboose pressed the button, turning the assault rifle into a battle-axe with blue laser tipped edges. **(Thanks to** **CliffySiver66)**

"Wow!" Tucker yelled.

"That's the coolest one." Doc said.

"Darn, now I'm jealous." Sarge said.

"I second that statement." Yang said.

"Thankyou." Caboose said.

"No problem. Anytime." Simmons said.

"Hey Simmons, you did outline Ms. Goodwitch's lecture to study for the quiz right?" Grif asked.

Simmons's face turned white, "F***!"

**Beacon: 3****rd**** Period Combat Class**

"Welcome back everyone! Today's exorcise will force you to rely on your teammates, as well as place you in new and unpredictable terrains." Carolina started.

"This can't be good." Grif said quietly.

"Unlike yesterday, your only allies today are your teammates. Any person outside of your team is a threat to your team's success, so no alliances! The goal of today's drill is to be the first team to get all their remaining member's on this platform." Carolina said, as a singular square began floating in the air.

"It can't be that easy." Tucker said.

"With Carolina, it's never that easy." Church.

Mercury stood up in the stands and raised his hand.

"Yes." Carolina said.

"Ma'am, what do you mean by 'remaining members'?" Mercury asked.

"Good question." Carolina said slyly before pressing a button on her gauntlet.

The rest of the floor broke into tiles and scattered in the air, all in decreasing levels from the main platform. On each square, except the very outer ones, a unique holographic environment appeared. Some had traps, others were inhospitable, and the rest looked challenging to pass.

"RIP us." Tucker said.

"No kidding. Something tells me I'll be fixing up more than just us this time." Doc said.

"Each team will start on one of the outer squares. From there, where you go is your choice. Combat with other teams is possible anywhere except from the starting square. If you fall, you're out. If your aura reaches 20%, you're out. If you try and ally with another team, you're out." Carolina said. "Now, gear up."

The class geared up and stepped out on the training floor. The squares where the teams started lowered and each team stepped onto their own. Once everyone boarded their own square, the platforms raised up to starting level.

"Men! I expect every one of you to reach that platform! If you don't… I'll kill you myself!" Sarge yelled.

"Relax Sarge; we've got these awesome new weapons to help us!" Donut said.

"Yours is still a pistol, Donut." Simmons said.

"Hey? We're the only team of five, right?" Grif asked.

"Si." ["Yes."] Lopez said.

"Then we have the numerical advantage. It shouldn't matter if we lose a person because we'd still be at legal full strength." Grif said.

"Really?" Sarge asked, before running and almost kicking Grif off the edge.

Lopez looked around and saw Penny waving to him. He quickly returned the gesture before his team could realize.

Meanwhile, Church attempted to strategize with his team.

"Guys! Listen up!" Church yelled.

"Ugh, what?" O'Malley asked.

"Based on our skill set, the given terrain, and the other teams we'll likely face, I've calculated the fasted route to the top." Church said.

"That being?" Tucker asked.

Church displayed a hologram of the route, which lead all the way around the arena in zigzagging directions.

"Ha! Good one Church. What's the actual route?" Tucker asked.

"You're looking at it." Church said.

"Oh come on Tucker, it is not that long." Caboose said to reassure Tucker.

"Not that long? It's a f***ing maze!" Tucker yelled.

"He's got a point, Church. Why not just go straight?" Doc asked.

"Because most of these platforms are death traps. I got to hand it to Carolina; she's really outdone herself this time." Church said.

"Oh great! So you're saying that we have try and survive a killing machine built by the most dangerous Freelancer ever?" Tucker asked.

"Yes." Church said.

"God help us." Tucker said.

"Exercise will begin in 10 seconds…" The scoreboard boomed.

"Yes, well… He better do it soon." O'Malley said.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Begin!" The scoreboard said as the shields around everyone's starting platforms lowered.

"Go for the platform straight ahead and get to the one left of it!" Church yelled.

O'Malley leapt across the gap, quickly followed by Tucker, and then Caboose. The team repeated the process and reached the next platform.

"Hey that wasn't so tough." Doc said.

"Oh, just wait, that's only the tip of the iceberg." Church said.

Meanwhile the Reds were having some issues.

"Would you just jump!" Grif yelled from behind Simmons.

"Ah, but what if I fall?" Simmons asked.

"At this rate, you'd be doing us a favor." Sarge said from the nearest platform.

"Not helping!" Grif yelled.

"Ahhh! Please don't die!" Simmons yelled before easily reaching the next platform. "I made it!" Simmons yelled enthusiastically.

"Well of course you did, it's only like a three foot gap." Grif said.

"Esto es verdad" ["This is true,"] Lopez said.

"Simmons, get over your fear of heights! That's an order!" Sarge yelled.

"Yes sir." Simmons sighed.

"Hey, where are the Blues going?" Donut asked as he watched the Blue team move in an odd course along the arena.

"Looks like they've lost their minds." Sarge said.

"No, están siguiendo el camino más rápido y menos peligroso." ["No, they're following the quickest and least dangerous path."] Lopez said.

"Actually, Lopez, I think they're taking the least dangerous path." Simmons said.

"Estoy tan poco apreciado." ["I'm so underappreciated."] Lopez sighed.

"Excellent observation Simmons! We'll follow their trail, and let them clean up all the other teams for us!" Sarge said. "Now come on, we've got to keep up."

Meanwhile:

"Caboose! Duck!" Tucker yelled.

"Duck? Where? I love ducks!" Caboose said before Tucker shoved him out of the way of a swinging blade mounted to a post on that platform.

O'Malley drop kicked the post, completely dislodging it, and threw it off the platform.

"Come you fools, we're not even half way there and I've already saved your lives twice." O'Malley said.

"Eyes up, we've got company!" Church said team CRDL boarded the same platform as them.

"Well, well… Look who it is." Sky said.

"That Caboose guy who gave us all detention!" Dove followed up.

"Get him!" Russel said before charging Caboose and Tucker.

Russel got within about ten feet of the two before O'Malley side kicked him in the face, knocking him off the platform and eliminating him.

Dove and Sky looked at each other and then back at O'Malley.

"Oh please boys, take your best shot." O'Malley taunted.

Dove charged O'Malley while Sky opened fire. O'Malley grabbed and transformed his launcher into a shield and staff. He blocked the incoming fire from Sky while beating the living daylight out of Dove. O'Malley finally slammed Dove across the side of the head with the staff, sending him flying off the platform. He turned his attention to Sky but before he could do anything, Tucker slashed Sky with his sword, knocking the bully off balance and tripping him over the edge. All eyes now turned to Cardin, who now faced a one on three.

"I'm going to leave now." Cardin said, fake smiling, before booking it to another platform.

"Damn we're good!" Tucker yelled.

"You realize that I did most of the fighting, right?" O'Malley asked.

"Let's just keep moving." Church said.

"I think the Reds are following us." Caboose said.

"What makes you say…" Tucker looked at a nearby platform and saw Grif pull his head behind a rock. "Yeah. They're on to us."

"Rats, well we've got to get rid of them. Somehow." Church said.

"I have an idea!" Caboose said.

"What?" Church asked.

Meanwhile:

"What are they doing?" Simmons asked.

"I don't know. They're just standing there and talking." Grif said.

"What are they talking about?" Simmons asked.

"Do you honestly think I can hear them?" Grif asked.

"Yeah, kind of." Simmons said.

"I hate you." Grif said.

Suddenly, Mercury landed on his back in the middle of their square. Sun Wukong and Neptune Vassilis followed.

"Oh, hey guys." Mercury said.

"Sup." Simmons said.

"So… is this like a three way battle or…? How we going to do this?" Neptune asked.

"We could leave each other alone." Donut suggested before receiving a killing glare from everyone.

"Yeah, three way sounds good." Grif said before everyone started fighting.

Donut and Lopez began fighting Sun, Sarge and Simmons went after Mercury, and Grif dueled Neptune.

Sun began clobbering Donut with his nunchucks, while dodging Lopez's gravity hammer.

Sarge landed a pretty good hit on Mercury with his shotgun, causing him to stagger, and giving Simmons the opening he needed to electro-spear Mercury. Mercury dropped to the ground, stunned, before Sarge rolled him off the edge of the platform.

"Nothing personal!" Simmons yelled as Mercury fell and became eliminated.

"You kidding? It's incredibly personal! He was obstructing Red team's path to a glorious, and possibly first, victory!" Sarge yelled.

Grif slid over to Sarge's feet, holding his nuts.

"Help." Grif moaned.

Sarge looked up and saw Neptune charging the three of them.

"Son! You might be tough, and dashingly hansom, but you're no match for my samurai sword!" Sarge yelled before slashing Neptune across the head with his katana.

Neptune recoiled and tried to come back at Sarge, but Lopez nailed him with the gravity hammer and sent him flying off the edge.

"Es una katana, deberías saber eso. Literalmente ves 10 de esas películas a la semana." ["It's a katana, you should know that. You literally watch 10 of those movies a week."] Lopez said.

"Yes Lopez, I totally planned that maneuver and am an impeccable swordsman." Sarge remarked.

Lopez face palmed.

"Sir, I believe the term would actually be a samurai." Simmons said.

"No way, dude! You've got it all wrong. It's ninja." Grif said.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's a samurai." Simmons said.

"Ninja." Grif argued.

"Samurai." Simmons said.

"Ninja."

"Samurai."

"Ninja."

"Samurai."

"Would you two shut up? That fact of the matter is, it is my sword so its' whatever the hell I want to be! Case closed!" Sarge yelled.

Grif leaned over to Simmons and whispered, "Ninja."

Simmons responded in kind, "Samurai."

"Lopez, where in Sam Hill is Donut?" Sarge asked.

"Nuestro querido compañero de equipo Donut, se ha sacrificado para derrotar al líder del equipo SSSN. Es un verdadero héroe, y nunca será olvidado." ["Our beloved teammate Donut, has sacrificed himself to defeat the leader of team SSSN. He is a true hero, and will never be forgotten."] Lopez answered.

Sarge, Simmons, and Grif just stared at Lopez for a second.

"You know, it sucks when the only guy on the team who comes remotely close to speaking Spanish suddenly disappears." Grif said.

"For once, you ain't wrong." Sarge said.

"Odio todo de ti." ["I hate all of you."] Lopez sighed.

Suddenly Emerald fell from a higher up platform and toward the divide between that square and the Red's square.

"Emerald!" Grif yelled before catching her right on the tip of the ledge.

"Thanks." Emerald said, trying not to blush.

"No problem." Grif said as he struggled to pull her up.

A sudden explosion forced Grif nearly off the ledge though, as Cardin Winchester began fighting the other reds.

"Ah! I'm slipping!" Grif yelled.

Just as Grif lost his grip, Cinder Fall caught him.

"Cinder!" Emerald shouted joyfully.

Cinder began struggling though, thanks to Grif's weight.

"Ever considered… working out?" Cinder hissed at Grif.

"Once, a few years ago." Grif answered.

Cinder shot a killing look at Emerald, who seemed to get the picture. Cinder finally started to pull the two up, however, one of Cardin's sloppy swings clocked her in the head. Cinder lost control of the weight and fell forward. Simmons managed to grab her ankles just before she fell though. He couldn't handle the immense weight himself, so he locked his boots into a divide on the platform to anchor himself. However, he still couldn't hold the weight for long.

"Now this is just ridiculous." Grif said.

"Ah! F*** you Grif! I can't hold all three of you!" Simmons yelled.

Cinder looked down, "Emerald, let go!"

"What?" Emerald said.

"You can't tell her to do that!" Grif said.

"I'm her leader, and that's an order!" Cinder yelled.

"Well I'm not letting go of her!" Grif yelled.

"Then I'll drop you." Cinder threatened.

"And then I'll drop you." Simmons countered.

There was a moment of silence.

"This sucks." Emerald finally said.

"Yep." Simmons said.

"No alliances! You're all out!" Carolina yelled from the floor level.

"What!" All four people shouted in unison.

Carolina shot the underside of the platform with one of her plasma rifles. The sound spooked Simmons who unhooked his feet in panic. The weight overpowered him and all four fell of the platform.

"No! You idiot!" Cinder yelled as the four fell.

Lopez and Sarge watched the whole ordeal.

"You know what, that's about the most entertaining thing I've seen since we got here." Sarge said.

"Si." ["Yes."] Lopez said.

"And the last thing you'll see." A dark maniacal voice said.

The two reds turned around to face O'Malley.

"¡Oh Señor! Creo que escucho la música del jefe." ["Oh Lord! I think I hear boss music."] Lopez said.

Tucker and Caboose hoped on the same platform from behind the reds.

"Ha! You're surrounded! Suck it reds!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Wait just a minute, you dastardly blues knocked Cinder and Emerald onto our platform, didn't you?" Sarge asked.

"Indeed, and rather than backing off and keeping your team together, you idiots decided to fight! And now there's only two of you!" O'Malley said.

They all paused a moment.

"Hate to say it, but that was a mighty well thought out plan." Sarge said.

"Thank you." Caboose said.

"Felicitaciones Sargento, permitiste que el miembro más tonto del equipo azul nos engañara. Tal vez debería tomar el control del equipo rojo." ["Congratulations Sarge, you allowed the dumbest member of blue team to outsmart us. Maybe I should take over red team."] Lopez said.

"Yes Lopez, it would appear that we're finished." Sarge sighed.

"Not on my watch!" Penny said before slashing all three blues with her magno-swords.

"Who the hell are you?" Sarge asked.

"I'm Penny, Lopez's friend." Penny said.

"Hola." ["Hello"] Lopez said.

O'Malley charged the three but a girl with dark skin and dark hair, wearing a blue beret, white shirt, cyan skirt, and white leggings side kicked him in the face.

"Ah! The side of my face!" O'Malley said as he recoiled.

"Oh, and this is my team mate, Ciel." Penny said.

"Penny, you're not supposed to ally with other teams." Ciel scolded.

Sarge punched Ciel in the face, knocking her out.

"What was that for?" Penny asked.

"My apologies miss, I don't normally hit girls. But, hey, now it doesn't look like we're allies." Sarge said.

"Esa puede ser la primera cosa semi inteligente que dijiste esta semana" ["That may be the first semi intelligent thing you've said this week."] Lopez retorted.

The Blues all stood back up.

"Okay, now I'm pissed." Tucker said.

"Tell me about it. I've had my ass kicked by three teenaged girls in under 24 hours." O'Malley said.

"And now you're evenly matched." Sarge said.

"Why does nobody ever factor me in to this sh*t?" Church asked.

"Maybe because you keep dying." Tucker said.

"Fair point." Church said.

"So are we going to fight?" Penny asked.

"Nah, most of the time we just stare off like this throwing meaningless roasts at each other anyways." Tucker said.

"Well that seems kind of lame." Penny said.

"Exactamente, y tuve que soportar esta basura durante años en nuestra base." ["Exactly, and I had to endure this cr#p for years at our old bases."] Lopez said.

"Shut up! All of you! This passive aggressive banter in driving me up a wall, not to mention wasting valuable time that any one of our three teams could be using to advance! If we're going to fight, then let's fight!" O'Malley said.

"Well, you asked for it son." Sarge said before firing several shots and nailing O'Malley center mass.

Tucker rushed Lopez, only to catch a gravity hammer swing to the face.

Penny unleashed a sword barrage at Caboose, who somehow effortlessly dodged all of the attacks.

Sarge turned his attention to Caboose, after thoroughly pummeling O'Malley with his shotgun. He didn't expect the purple sim trooper to get as fast as he did. O'Malley transformed his shield and staff into rocket launcher form, and blasted Sarge and Penny. Sarge went flying off the platform, while Penny managed to catch the ledge with her fingertips.

"Penny!" Lopez yelled, abandoning his walloping of Tucker to try to save Penny.

Just as he started helping his robotic friend up though, Caboose slashed Lopez across the back with his laser axe. Both robots fell off the platform.

"Damn!" Tucker said after seeing what Caboose did.

"That was a bit brutal, even by my standers." O'Malley said.

"Sorry." Caboose said hanging his head low.

"No need to feel sad bud, they would've done the same to you." Church said, comforting Caboose.

"Yeah, don't feel bad dude! Your plan eliminated three teams!" Tucker said.

"Well… Not completely." O'Malley gestured to the incapacitated Ciel.

"Oh, right. Yeah, what are we gonna do with her?" Tucker asked.

…

Carolina walked around the floor of the coarse, inspecting the fight. Suddenly Ciel flew into the wall directly in front of her with enough force that the light wall almost broke.

"What the hell!?" Carolina yelled before seeing the blues, all starring in that direction from a far off platform. They all slowly walked backwards until the platform obscured them from sight.

Carolina shook her head before inspecting Ciel for injuries.

…

"I said drop her! Not yeet her across the room!" Church scolded O'Malley.

"Yeah, come on O'Malley! That might have really hurt her." Doc said.

"Drop and 'yeet across room' are the same thing in my book." O'Malley said.

"You have a book! Oh, that is just awesome O'Malley! I need to get a copy. Where is the nearest book story?" Caboose said.

Tucker face palmed, "We're hopeless."

"Well, on the bright side we're only a few squares from the top." Church said.

"What!" Everyone else yelled.

"Yeah, two to the right and three straight." Church said.

The blues all stared at each other for a moment.

"The hell are we waiting for?" Tucker asked.

The blues made their way across the platforms, and finally climbed onto the top on. Once Caboose got on, the arena made a buzzing sound and the top panel glowed green.

Just then team RWBY all started climbing on. They all seemed pretty battered, especially Wise, whose hair seemed singed.

"Oh, hey guys!" Doc said, helping them up.

"Wow! You guys look terrible! And why is Wise's hair sin…" Wise cut Tucker off.

"Don't ask!" Wise yelled.

"Let's just say those platforms were death traps." Ruby said.

"Yeah, we know. Thankfully Church found a relatively safe and easy way up to the top." Doc said.

"He what!" Blake asked, with holographic leaves in her hair.

"Oh yeah, we just had to fight some other teams but it was pretty smooth sailing." Tucker said.

Yang half fainted, "We went through hell, and there was an easier route?"

"Sorry." Church said.

The arena lit up, "Exorcise completed. Blue team is victorious."

Blake groaned and fell over.

…

As everyone exited the training room, Carolina spotted a certain someone.

"Cinder!" Carolina yelled from across the room. "A word?"

Cinder Fall begrudgingly walked over to Carolina.

"What do you want?" Cinder snarled.

"It's what do you want Ma'am. Let's be clear on that." Carolina barked.

Cinder rolled her eyes, "What do you want, Ma'am?"

"I saw what happened with your monkey chain earlier. I heard what you 'ordered' Emerald to do." Carolina said.

"Ma'am, what I tell my team mates to do is none of your damn business." Cinder said before trying to walk off.

Carolina grabbed her by the arm and pulled her around, "I'm not done with you, cadet. Just because you are technically team leader, does not give you the right to order your team to make sacrifices like that. Thank God this was a simulation, and Simmons was there to catch you all, otherwise you might have had blood on your hands right now! And not just the blood of your own team mate either. Get my drift?"

Cinder bit her lip, "Yes Ma'am."

"Let me make something VERY clear to you, cadet. If I ever see you treat your team like that again, I will personally put you in the infirmary for the rest of the semester." Carolina said.

"Are you threatening a student?" Cinder said slyly.

"No, I making a promise." Carolina said.

Cinder seemed to get the picture, and Carolina let her go. Once Cinder exited the room, Church appeared next to Carolina.

"A bit harsh, don't you think?" Church asked.

"I'm not going to tolerate that kind of self-destructive behavior. I know where that path leads, and it's not a good road to walk." Carolina said.

"Fair, but you still could have handled it with a less brute force approach." Church said.

Carolina shook her head, "I'm going to tell Main to keep an eye on her. Something about that b#tch worries me." Carolina said.

"Better safe than sorry I guess." Church said.

The bell rang.

"Oh, that's my Q. Gotta get back to my team." Church said before disappearing.

**Beacon: 6****th**** Period Weapons Training Class**

The whole class wrapped up Washington's quiz, and submitted it to the auto grading system. Washington looked at the results, and then addressed the class.

"Well guys, I've got some bad news." Washington said, worrying the whole class.

"Most of you failed that quiz, miserably." Washington said.

A loud groaning sounded through the room along with some mixed curses and insults directed at Washington.

"But I've also got good news." Washington said, grabbing everyone's attention again.

"Some of your classmates, teams RWBY, Blue, JNPR, SSSN, and Red, all scored high enough to balance out the class average." Washington said.

"Hell yea!" Tucker said during the applause.

Nora kicked Tucker in the shoulder, as she sat on higher level than him.

"Thanks for the study guilds." Nora said.

"Don't thank me, I'd have failed too. Church did all the work." Tucker said.

Church appeared, "No problem, any time."

The applause died down.

"So, since the class as a whole technically passed, I've decided to reward you all with a field trip to Beacon's annual grim exposé tomorrow." Washington said as the room erupted into cheers.

The bell rang.

"Tell your teachers that you'll be absent tomorrow, and meet me in the court yard at the start of first period." Washington instructed as the class cleared out.

Church appeared next to Washington.

"I take it that someone mysteriously passed out study guilds at lunch?" Washington asked.

"I deny all knowledge of such a matter." Church said.

Washington shrugged his shoulders, "So what did you think of the quiz?"

"It was overly technical." Church said.

"Alright, fair enough." Washington said.

"Also you do know that Beacon's Grim exposé is more like a street fare than an actual scientific showing, right?" Church asked.

"Yeah, I know. I figured I had to make it up to the kids after boring them to death and giving them a horrific quiz. Besides, the actual museum gives free admission to school trips that day, so it's not totally un-educational." Washington said.

"Well, something tells me that Caboose will be so excited that he won't sleep tonight." Church said.

"Just knock him out." Washington suggested.

"You know what, I'll thoroughly enjoy that." Church said before disappearing.

Carolina and Main walked in. Carolina was saying something to Main, before Main nodded.

"So how did day two go?" Washington asked.

"Remember that time during training when California missed a punch directed at Montana and nailed me in the throat?" Carolina asked.

"Oh yeah! Oregon said you were in agony for days." Washington said.

"Double that and you've got an inkling into how my day went." Carolina said.

"What happened?" Washington asked.

"You saw the message about one of the cadets I gave detention to, Cinder Fall, right?" Carolina asked.

"I saw something on my computer about that, yeah." Washington said.

"She tried to sacrifice one of her team mates during an exorcise just to save herself." Carolina said.

"Sounds like someone I used to know." Washington said.

Carolina shook her head, "She gives me the creeps Wash. Something about her is just… off."

"I'll see what I can squeeze out of her during detention." Washington said.

"No! Don't say anything. If I'm right and there's more going on here than we think, than you'd just be letting her know that we're onto her." Carolina said.

"Should we run this up the flag pole, to Ozpin?" Washington asked.

"Not yet. Not till we have proof that she's really up to something. For now, this stays between the three of us and Church. We watch, listen, and observe until we have more to go on." Carolina said.

"Right." Washington said.

Main nodded.

**Beacon: Ozpin's Office**

Ozpin sat reading a report about the escalating White Fang activity across the whole kingdom of Vale.

The door leading to his office opened and a figure stepped inside. Since the evening partially obscured half the room in shadow, Ozpin struggled to make him out.

"Hello. Can I help you?" Ozpin said.

"Indeed you can, Ozma." The figure said.

Ozpin's eyes shot wide open once he realized the identity of this figure.

"You! What brings you back to Remnant?" Ozpin asked.

"Darkness, Ozma, darkness is why I'm here. These 'Reds and Blues' specifically." He said.

"Then it was Salem who brought them here." Ozpin said.

"No, not Salem. There is a darker hand in their arrival." The figure said.

"No!" Ozpin said. "No! He was destroyed ages ago!"

"Not destroyed. Merely shattered. Halo slowed his recovery for a time, but now he's found a way to reconnect his shattered power, and used it to bring them here. For what purpose, I've yet to uncover." The figure said.

"But why here? Why Remnant of all places?" Ozpin asked.

"I suspect it may have something to do with the Maidens, and as I've heard, the Fall Maiden was attacked." The figure said.

"Yes, half of Amber's power was stolen by an agent of Salem. Qrow Branwen thankfully saved the other half." Ozpin said.

"Then I suggest you begin vetting a replacement, as well as tracking down Salem's assassin. You know as well as I, the disastrous consequences that would come if He acquired their power." The figure said.

"Indeed. And this time the Titans would not be able to stop Him." Ozpin said.

"Ozma…" The figure stepped into the light, revealing the Way Finder.

"His intrusion into this world, combined with Salem's misguided ambition makes one thing certain. Are your huntsmen prepared for war?" The Way Finder asked.

"I'd prayed they'd never have to be. But now, for the sake of everything we hold dear, they must be." Ozpin said as he forebodingly stared out the window, upon the kingdom of Vale.

* * *

**(Oh hell yeah! Red vs RWBY vs Blue is back and with a vengeance! **

**Honestly, I've been waiting to write that last scene for so damn long! Don't worry if none of that made sense, it will soon as Remnant's secret history begins to unfold.**

**Also, those with keen eyes may have spotted my reference to the Halo rings in there. I get that it doesn't really fit with the RvB universe, but there are references in the show to the Halo games, so I'm gonna say they're cannon.**

**If you guys want a little more depth into some of the themes in the last scene, then check out A New Mission because they share the same lore.**

**Thanks again to everyone who helped create the Reds and Blues RWBY weapons. The second thing I'll ask you guys is to name those weapons. You can leave your suggestions in the reviews or PM me. Either is fine.**

**As always, please leave a review. Good or Bad, it helps. I hope you enjoyed, and have a great day!)**

'

Covid Lockdown is bullsh#t!


End file.
